Professeur consternée pour élève appliqué
by Areina James
Summary: Jordy Grady est une élève de poufsouffle. Elle entame sa septième qu'elle entend bien mené comme toute les autres, en rasant les murs des couloirs dans cette école étouffante. Seulement, Jordy Grady va avoir un problème. Harry Potter. Et ça, c'est un problème encore plus dur que l'art de contenter Rogue en potion.
1. Chapitre 1 : Catastrophiquement elle

Bonjour !

Me voici avec un chapitre, non pas de Lento y Prestissimo, mais du premier chapitre d'une autre fiction : Professeur consternée pour élève appliqué.

C'est un Harry/OC comme indiqué.

L'histoire d'origine appartient, nous le savons tous, à JK Rowling. Cette fiction ne se passe pas en canon de la version originale. Aussi Voldemort n'existe pas. Mais les parents d'Harry sont mort dans un accident.

Je tiens à remercier énormément Lixouille pour sa correction malgré le peu de temps qu'elle.

Et, je vous informe que cette histoire est composé de treize chapitre tous écrit. Donc, il n'y aura pas de mauvaise surprise.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que se début vous plaira.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 1

**Catastrophiquement elle.**

**.**

**.**

Jordy Grady était le genre de fille que personne ne remarquait. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas de problème, mais elle ne ressentait pas la nécessité de se faire des amis.

C'était entre autre, pour cette raison que les poufsouffles l'adoraient.

Contrairement à ce que le reste de Poudlard pouvaient penser : poufsouffle n'était pas une maison poubelle. C'était la maison des gens sérieux, gentil, sympathique, et SOCIABLE.

Les serpentard étaient des associables de bases. Les serdaigles : des individualistes pathétiques. Et les gryffondors... Jordy roula des yeux en se frayant un chemin à travers le quai de la gare king's cross.

Ses gosses rouge et or semblaient avoir sept ans d'âge mental pour l'éternité, et une boîte vide à la place du cerveau, sans parler de leur curiosité maladives, doublée par cette détestable habitude de se croire la meilleure maison que le monde ai jamais créer et connus.

- Sirius, je ne compte pas baiser toute mon année ! Je ne suis pas comme papa !

Harry Potter.

Aucun doute, cette voix appartenait à Harry Potter, Jordy la reconnaissait sans problèmes. Lors de sa première année les poufsouffles et les gryffondors n'avaient qu'un seul cours en commun, et ce type l'avait bousculé. En plus il ne s'était pas gêné pour scander que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'elle était une poufsouffle.

Si ce jour-là Jordy avait été plus méchante, forte et enragé, elle aurait déchiqueté ce petit rouge et or capricieux.

Les jaune et noir étaient plus généralement mit avec les serdaigles, afin que la rivalité entre les gryffondors adoré du directeur et les serpentards chéri par Rogue puissent mettre leur combativité à son paroxysmes.

Ça convenait à Jordy. Les serpentards passaient leur temps à insulter les poufsouffle. Et les gryffondors..., elle ne les supportait tout simplement pas.

- Tu rigoles ? s'époumona Sirius Black en donnant une forte accolade à son filleul. Ce dernier recula et bouscula Jordy, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité. La poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche, insupporté par ce petit bouffon prétentieux.

Jordy aurait aimé être plus méchante et moins peureuse, comme ça elle lui aurait balancé un_ avada kadavra_ devant tout le monde, quitte à finir à Azkaban.

En général, Jordy était aussi pacifique que le reste des jaune et noir, mais supporter Harry Potter c'était trop lui en demander.

Le regard vert du gryffondor s'arrima au sien un bref instant avant que le relent de la foule de la gare ne pousse Jordy loin du garçon.

Elle serra les dents, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et monta dans le train sans embrassade écœurante : elle était arrivée grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Son père avait beaucoup de qualités mais pas celle d'aimer sa fille. C'était plutôt l'aîné des Grady qui héritait de ce droit là.

- Bordel, marmonna-t-elle en soulevant sa lourde valise. Elle parcourut le train et entra dans le premier wagon désert qu'elle trouva.

Les poufsouffles n'étaient pas patriotiques. Avec prés de trois cents poufsouffles par ans, ils ne se cherchaient pas pour trouver les membres de leur maison dans le train.

L'avantage dans la maison risée par toute les autres, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de conflits. Entre pacifiques et gens bien élevés les termes tels que : trahison, tromperie, abus et autres vols n'existaient tout simplement pas.

Jordy soupira en se changeant rapidement. Elle troqua son jean pour la jupe de rigueur et des bas noirs. Ensuite, elle retira sa veste et s'apprêtait à boutonner la chemise de son uniforme, quand la porte de son wagon s'ouvrit dans un fracas tel que la poufsouffle se demanda si la porte n'était pas sortit de ses gonds.

- Y a quelqu'un... marmonna Harry Potter. Encore lui, songea Jordy en roulant des yeux.

- Tout ça, c'est parce que tu as mis sept ans à dire au-revoir à ton parrain ! scanda Hermione en claquant sa langue comme un serpent.

- Partez devant moi, commenta le gryffondor en jetant un regard appuyé sur la poitrine seulement recouverte par de la dentelle noire qui mettait extrêmement bien en valeur la poitrine de la poufsouffle.

La mère de Jordy avait deux obsessions dans la vie : marier le frère de cette dernière, et inciter sa fille à perdre sa virginité à Poudlard. Pour ce faire, Jordy avait été forcée de ne mettre que des sous vêtements sexy dans sa valise et sur elle-même.

Le brun referma la porte sous les couinements agaçants de son ami rouquin. Il lança un sort à l'aide de sa baguette et adressa un regard carnassier à une Jordy acculée contre contre la vitre de son compartiment soudain désespérément désert.

- J'aime beaucoup les filles qui aiment leurs formes, susurra-t-il avec un regard appréciateur en s'avançant vers elle d'une démarche féline et assurée.

Jordy blêmit en se collant contre la vitre. Elle allait se faire violer. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour sauver sa virginité.

Magie... La poufsouffle chercha sa baguette des yeux, et statua sur sa bêtise. Elle était au fond de sa valise, sous la pile de livres qu'elle avait embarqué pour faire passer le temps au besoin.

Le gryffondor, inconscient du drame, se pencha et renifla la fille tout en écartant les lèvres quand il la vit trembloter.

La cerise. Elle avait une odeur de cerise gorgée de sucre. Harry sourit en léchant le coup de l'élève de Poudlard. Il remonta lentement son chemin humide en la sentant ouvrir la bouche et pousser un petit bruit.

- Tu sens la cerise, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Il allait l'embrasser à pleine bouche, quand il croisa son regard bleu.

Le bleu du ciel un jour d'été.

Momentanément, Harry cessa tous ses gestes. Il empêcha sa main de se glisser sous la jupe de l'inconnue, et retira sa main de la vitre.

Il la fixa.

Elle ne tremblait pas d'anticipation ou de désir. Elle avait peur.

Peur de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il était face à une telle réaction. Avec le temps, Harry avait prit l'habitude que les filles tombent à ses pieds comme des chiennes en chaleur. à un tel point, qu'il ne prenait presque plus la peine de connaître leur nom.

Mais là... Elle ne voulait pas de lui.

- Je... Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en état de choc.

Le regard effrayé de la fille passa à l'incrédulité la plus totale quand les mains du gryffondor s'activèrent avec dextérité pour nouer les boutons de sa chemise. Probablement qu'il avait l'habitude de les ouvrir, et non de les fermer.

Mais pour une fois... il ne voulait pas coucher avec une anonyme qui lui avait taper dans l'œil. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se faire pardonner de sa tentative qu'il se refusait d'appeler "viol" mais qui y ressemblait fortement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement en achevant de boutonner la chemise de l'inconnue.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle fixa Harry, et finit par lever un bras tremblant vers la porte.

- Je suis désolé, prononça le gryffondor pour la seconde fois. Il prit le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué et ne se retourna pas une seconde. Il avait encore un an pour se faire pardonner son geste, non ?

Jordy se laissa tomber à côté de sa valise, encore sous le choc. Ce sale mec avait faillit la violer. Pour de vrai. Et elle avait été sans défense.

Comme une... soumise. Rien ne lui était venue à l'esprit quand il avait traîné sa langue baveuse sur sa clavicule. Juste le vide.

Un peu absente, elle leva une main vers l'endroit où il avait baver sur elle sans complexe.

- Merlin, souffla-t-elle en rougissant brusquement en baissant les yeux sur sa chemise. Il l'avait rhabillée avant de partir. C'était gentil.

Et incroyable. Il avait insulté sa maison, faillit la violer, mais il savait reboutonner une chemise. C'était très ironique.

- Jordy ? murmura une voix fluette en ouvrant la porte de son wagon. La poufsouffle sursauta en fixant la nouvelle venue, une deuxième années de sa maison.

- Bonjour Susan, murmura la poufsouffle en fouillant dans sa valise pour en sortir sa cape, sa cravate, et un livre. Magiquement elle replaça la lourde valise au dessus de sa tête, et salua les quatre autre poufsouffles égarée qui vinrent trouver refuge dans le compartiment, du presque viol, de Jordy Grady.

.

* * *

.

Voila. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fanatiquement lui

Bonjour !

Voici le deuxième chapitre (tant attendu) : Fanatiquement lui.

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Lixouille pour sa correction en premier lieu ensuite je pense que je vais répondre au rewieuw ? Oui ? Alors c'est partie !

Kamomille : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. On a l'impression qu'Harry est comme ça, mais il se rattrape après. Il ne restera pas en mode " devil" longtemps. J'espère que cet Harry te plaira.

Braled : La suite est là ! Leur relation vas avancé assez vite. Mais je ne vais pas bâcler pour autant les choses.

Lord OGM : Que dire ? Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci ? Ça me touche tout ses compliments. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est vrai que Harry assume, mais je trouve que ça lui va. Quand à Sirius, il connait bien Harry, il l'a élevé après tout ! merci encore pour ta rewiew, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Cissy : C'est clair que la mère de Jordy est pas commune. Harry fait pas mal de chose comme Sirius. J'espère que la suite te plaira. (PS : tu es sur tout les front Lento y Prestissimo et ici aussi ? Je suis contente). J'espère ce chapitre te plaira.

Yume-Cry : Voila la suite, plus besoin de l'attendre, Yume ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Merci également à Yetyet et Didi64270.

Voila, maintenant, trève de blabla et bonne lecture !

PS : La suite Vendredi prochain.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

Fanatiquement lui.

.

.

Jordy sourit face au pincement du professeur Rogue quand il s'arrêta devant la paillasse qu'elle partageait avec Brown, une gryffondor superficielle et cancanière.

Il eut un reniflement de dédain en observant la couleur noirâtre de la potion qu'avait réussit à créer la gryffondor.

- Miss Brown, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un doté d'aussi peu de talents... Enfin... Monsieur Potter mis à part bien sûr.

Jordy masqua sa joie, heureuse que le professeur de Potion déteste Potter. Elle observa ensuite le professeur surnommé Cheveux-Gras par ces crétin or et rouge. Il jeta un œil à sa potion, puis lui lança un regard mi-fier, mi-désespéré.

- Miss Grady, auriez-vous un problème avec la poudre de Licorne ? demanda le Professeur.

- Non Professeur Rogue, répondit-elle sans trop y comprendre quelque chose. Dans la potion du jour il n'était à aucun moment question de poudre de Licorne.

- Parfait alors vous vous ferez une joie d'enseigner à Potter que la poudre de Licorne, comme son nom l'indique, est une poudre et non un liquide visqueux.

Interdite, Jordy fixa le professeur, puis elle lança un regard au gryffondor occupé à donner des coups de coude à son ami excessivement roux.

- Je ne vous suis pas très bien Professeur Rogue, parvint-elle à articuler alors que Brown éclatait brusquement de rire et sans raison.

- J'ai dit, Miss Grady, que vous alliez donnez des cours particulier à Monsieur Potter. Ainsi, je vous offrirais cent points si votre « élève » obtient autre chose que ses habituels "T".

- C'est impossible Monsieur, répondit Jordy d'une voix blanche.

- Je pense également que Potter n'est pas capable d'obtenir plus qu'un "T" dans ma matière, signala le Professeur Rogue en se retournant pour croiser le regard vert et outré du gryffondor. Mais vous êtes, après Monsieur Malefoy, la meilleure dans la matière, et je ne saurais infliger à Monsieur Malefoy la présence insupportable de Potter.

Ce n'était pas ce que Jordy voulait dire. Elle ne voulait pas devoir parler à un gryffondor, et surtout pas à celui-là. Même Granger et ses cheveux à mi chemin entre les cheveux de Rusard et une coupe afro, semblait à Jordy une bien meilleure candidate de « papoterie ».

Finalement, elle pâlit et se mura le silence.

- Vous conviendrez avec Potter d'un rendez-vous pour ses cours. Je vous prêterai la salle d'expérimentation situé à l'autre bout des cachots en cas d'explosion.

Jordy serra les lèvres en se sentant soudain vraiment très mal. Merlin, elle était finit ! Morte. Décapité. La moitié des filles de la classe étaient déjà en train de lui jeter un regard, l'air de dire : « Ils vont coucher ensemble, cette pute va morfler. »

Elle allait surtout se faire violer. Ce type était un danger public. Harry Potter se retourna justement pour observer sa nouvelle professeur. Il ouvrit la bouche surprit.

Reconnue.

Il l'avait reconnue.

Si elle avait été aussi bizarre que certains s'évertuait à qualifier les poufsouffles, elle se serait tapé la tête contre le chaudron avant de boire trois louches de sa potion pour faire une overdose et repousser l'échéance de ce calvaire futur.

La poufsouffle y songeait vraiment à dire vrai.

- Miss Brown, cessez de piaillez ! On dirait une poule. Vingt points en moins pour gryffondor. Et trente de moins pour la nullité de votre maison. Sortez d'ici, ordonna ensuite le professeur de potion avec un regard dédaigneux.

Si Jordy avait été le type d'élève à ranger ses affaires en vrac, prendre la fuite, et fermer la porte derrière elle avant que tout les autres aient eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'on leur disait, elle aurait été bigrement loin quand Potter se planta devant elle, deux fanatiques calé sur chacun de ses bras, décidément très encombré.

- Tu dois me donner des cours, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en gigotant pour se soustraire de l'emprise des filles.

- Hélas, soupira-t-elle en déposant les fioles de sa potions sur le coin de sa paillasse, avant de mettre la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Heu... Je ne suis pas très disponible avec mes obligations de préfet, et mon rôle de capitaine des gryffondors au quiditch.

- Qui ne le sait pas ? siffla Jordy de plus en plus agacé par ce type.

- Samedi après-midi, ça te conviens ? demanda Harry alors que les fanatiques échangeaient des murmures méchant avec pour unique victime Jordy Grady.

- Non, répondit-elle en se plantant devant le gryffondor. Je ne veux pas.

Voilà, c'était digne d'une serpentarde. Mais elle craquait, Harry Potter, son élève ? C'est comme si Mc Gonagall avait demandé à Chang, une serdaigle, d'enseigner à Malefoy l'art de la transformation en fouine : Impensable. Immonde. Cauchemardesque. A vomir.

- Deux cent points, Miss Grady, intervint Rogue en poussant les groupies de Potter vers la porte pour régler ce problème, et enfin virer le plus stupide gryffondor de sa classe.

- Vous vous rendez compte ce que ce vous me demandez ? demanda Jordy en croisant les bras. C'est comme si vous deviez apprendre à Granger, qu'elle peut baisser le bras quand personne ne pose de question, compara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Trois cent, abdiqua Rogue avec pitié. Et vous avez intérêt à faire rentrer quelque chose dans le trou géant qui sert de cerveau à cet incapable.

Jordy ne pouvait pas refuser : sa maison avait besoin de ses points. Ce n'était pas comme si on les favorisait comme les serpentards, ou qu'on les chouchoutait à la manière des gryffondors. Ils étaient intelligents, mais les serdaigles étaient toujours meilleurs qu'eux malgré l'acharnement des poufsouffles. Quand à la coupe de quidditch, ils n'avaient pas gagné depuis longtemps.

Ces trois cent points étaient inespérés.

- Samedi matin, dit-elle à Potter avant de tourner les talons avec le gryffondor derrière elle. Elle ne tenta pas de faire du copinage avec lui. Elle l'ignora, même quand il l'interpella par son nom de famille.

La seule chose qu'elle daigna faire, fût d'accélérer en longeant un mur.

Jordy Grady était discrète, souvent muette, rarement réactive, et toujours mesurée. Sauf quand il était question de Potter.

A toute vitesse, elle rejoignit sa salle commune et expira, soulagée. Elle était en sécurité ici.

- Joooooordyyyyyyyyyyyy, hurla Spart, un élève de quatrième année en sautant sur elle. On se demandait si tu avais été collée.

- Moi ? J'ai jamais été collé de ma vie ! sourit Jordy en faisant tourner une première année autour d'elle tout en souriant à Spart.

Elle n'était jamais plus gentille, ouverte, et réactive qu'avec les poufsouffles. C'était sa seconde famille, et elle était prête à supporter le pire gryffondor que la terre ait porté pour trois cents points en leur faveur.

- Je veux faire pareil que Jordy, bouda la première année.

- Suffit de longer les couloirs comme ton idole, rigola un septième année qui n'avait pas pris l'option potion. Une fois, elle a fait un détour de trois étages parce qu'Hagrid lui faisait peur quand elle était jeune.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Jordy. Cédric m'avait dit qu'Hagrid était un troll qui aimait dévoré les premières années timides, brunes, pourvues d'un nom et prénom ridicule, et de la maison des poufsouffles.

- Georgiana Grady, G.G., Gigi, acheva de mettre en rapport Spart avec un sourire. Susan éclata de rire.

- Giiiiiiiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii, hurla un ami exubérant de Spart.

- Je pensais qu'Hagrid allait me manger. Mais Cédric m'a dit le soir-même que ce n'était pas vrai, et qu'Hadrid était très gentil, acheva Jordy.

- Hagrid ? répéta la première année.

- C'est le garde chasse de Poudlard, et le professeur de soin au créature magique, expliqua Spart avec un sourire. Le grand barbu un peu géant, ajouta le poufsouffle.

- Pourquoi Jordy alors ? demanda un autre premier année en s'incrustant timidement dans la conversation.

- A cause de Cédric, c'était un ancien poufsouffle. Il disait que Jordy ça faisait plus...

- Normal, compléta le septième année, Bryan. Georgiana ça fait très "Je suis une serpentarde". Alors il a trouvé Jordy, et on a adopté.

- Je m'appelle Bartolomé, répondit le premier année en détournant les yeux.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Jordy en se penchant pour être à la hauteur du jeune élève. Ce dernier secoua la tête vigoureusement, en racontant qu'on s'était moqué de lui à cause de ça. Et Bart, tu aimes bien ?

La vigueur du hochement de tête rempli d'espoir que le gamin lui adressa, força le petit groupe à éclater de rire alors que Spart se mettait à hurler que Bart était un nouveau de la grande famille qu'étaient les poufsouffles.

A l'intérieur de la pièce bien chauffée où une grande partie des élèves travaillaient durement pour surpasser les autres, les poufsouffles étaient épanouis, heureux, ensemble, et soudé.

Mais à l'extérieur, ils devenaient des parias considéré comme des déchets auquel le choixpeaux n'avait pas su désigner d'autre maison.

Beaucoup des poufsouffles préféraient de loin être dans leur maison actuelle plutôt qu'ailleurs, mais seulement pour la salle commune, le reste était vraiment pourrit.

Toujours dernier. Toujours raillé. Toujours ignoré.

Jordy détestait ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était dans l'équipe de quidditch depuis sa deuxième année. Celle qui faisait qu'elle se faisait extrêmement discrète dans les couloirs. Qu'elle travaillait à en avoir mal au yeux. Et qu'enfin, elle allait donner des cours à Harry Potter.

La dernière option étant la plus douloureuse.

Mais en observant les visages heureux des poufsouffles qui gravitaient dans la salle commune jaune et noir, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regretter les instants de tortures qu'elle allait subir avec ce fou furieux de gryffondor.

.

* * *

.

Voila, alors ça vous ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : héroïquement elle

Amis du jour : bonjour. Amis du soir : bonsoir !

Me voici avec le chapitre 3 : héroïquement elle.

Tout d'abord, je tient à remercier Lixouille pour sa correction malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait.

Et un énorme merci pour vos rewiew :

Harry : Harry n'est pas très commode, en effet. Dans se chapitre, il ne s'améliore pas vraiment... Mais on l'aime quand même (enfin, j'espère). L'explication sur les motivation de Rogue quand à son aide envers Harry sont expliquer dans le chapitre 4. Donc, je garde encore un tout petit peu le mystère, d'accord ? J'espère que la suite de plaira et que tu auras envie de rester jusqu'à la fin.

Cissy : Si Jordy te fais rire, c'est tant mieux ! xD. Elle est effectivement batteuse (très bon flaire Mademoiselle !) Je veux bien essayer un défi. Se sera mon premier en plus. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, ça me fait rougir. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira !

Kamomille : Merci, merci. La suite c'est pour maintenant ! Avec ma bêta ont essaye de publier assez régulièrement. C'est plus régulier que ceux qui mettent un chapitre par trimestre quand même, non ? (oui, je m'auto-rassure ce n'est pas une impression).

Nounou : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite de plaira aussi.

Roselie001 : Merci de ta rewiew. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi se chapitre.

Merci aussi à Doll-Shu, adrien0068.

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

**Héroïquement elle.**

.

.

Jordy sursauta en apercevant le cadran gigantesque qui indiquait l'heure. Les poufsouffles avaient la plupart du temps accès au terrain de quidditch le samedi, excepté pendant la matinée, réservée aux serdaigles.

Elle fit un piquet vers le sol, et s'enfuit vers les vestiaires. Son uniforme d'élève fourré dans son sac, elle avait claqué la porte avant même que son capitaine n'ait le temps de la rejoindre.

En tant que poufsouffle, elle détestait être en retard. Et techniquement, elle l'était.

Le repas du déjeuné était terminé depuis au moins dix minutes, hors quand elle avait dit samedi matin, elle entendait après le petit-déjeuné.

Donc : elle devait limité la casse de son immonde retard.

Jordy détestait courir. Elle trouvait ça horrible, sans parler de la tête que les gens arborent pendant la course. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle courait.

La poufsouffle ne voulait rien avoir à se reprocher pour risquer de passer à côté de ses trois cents points, quand bien même c'était pour aider ce décérébré d'Harry Potter.

Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour atteindre les cachots, et beaucoup plus pour enfin trouver la salle d'expérimentation, située tout au fond de l'endroit humide.

Malheureusement pour elle, le gryffondor était planté devant la porte, les dents serré, avec trois livres de potions sous le bras.

Elle se pencha pour récupérer son souffle en se plantant devant un Harry Potter qui pensait vraiment se prendre un lapin sur ce coup là.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec galanterie. Encore un peu essoufflé par sa course, elle entra en lui jetant un regard de biais.

En preuve de sa bonne foi, il laissa la porte ouverte et s'assit devant un chaudron en fixant son uniforme noir de quidditch. A l'origine, ils avaient un uniforme d'un jaune vraiment laid que tout le monde raillait, mais les poufsouffles avaient demandé à leur directrice de maison, le Professeur Chourave, de bien vouloir changé la couleur de leur uniforme.

Ils avaient eut gain de cause.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-elle en regardant partout ailleurs que sur lui.

- Et si tu me regardait dans les yeux ? proposa Harry avec un étirement de lèvre, uniquement destiné à être aguicheur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en enfilant sa cape de sorcière par dessus sa tenue de quidditch un peu trop moulante.

- Tu es vraiment un cancre en potion ? demanda-t-elle en restant plantée à une distance raisonnable du garçon.

- A ton avis ? interrogea-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un idiot juste bon à donner du plaisir avec son corps. Pas avec elle en tout cas.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Jordy en haussant les épaules.

Ça ne l'intéressait pas assez pour qu'elle se pose vraiment la question. Émettre cette idée, était déjà un petit miracle d'intérêt.

- Rogue me persécute depuis la première seconde, de la première minute, de la première heure de mon premier jours à Poudlard, répondit Harry sur un ton maussade en posant son coude sur la table, tout en la fixant.

- Et alors ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les poufsouffles étaient bien persécutés par tous les autres élèves, bien que les serdaigles soient plus soft que les deux maisons restantes. Ils n'en faisaient pas une maladie, et ne prenaient pas non-plus ce problème pour la cause de leurs hypothétiques échecs scolaire.

- Es-ce que tu me détestes ? interrogea le gryffondor en plissant les yeux, tout en la détaillant.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle dans un excès d'honnêteté.

Par soucis de ne pas avoir l'air aussi froide que le laissait supposer ses actes, elle s'installa à côté du gryffondor vraisemblablement ébranlé par son affirmation.

- Parce que je t'ai tripoter dans le train ? vérifia-t-il en lui lançant un regard gêné.

- Parce que tu as critiqué ma maison, Potter, rectifia-t-elle en serrant les poings. Peut-être que tu penses que ma maison est un vide ordure composé des élèves dont personne ne veux mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais faire partit d'une autre maison, acheva Jordy en lui lançant un regard emplis de méchanceté.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit contre les poufsouffles, affirma Harry en la comprenant un peu mieux. Lui aussi ne supportait pas qu'on critique sa maison. Et excepté les serpentards, personne ne s'y risquait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour la maison des poufsouffles.

La plupart des élèves considérait cette maison comme une déchetterie humaine. C'était dégueulasse, mais Harry s'en foutait. Il n'était pas un justicier en armure étincelante. Son seul but était d'être tranquille et parfaitement en accord avec lui-même.

Ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette fille.

- Je t'ai entendu, répondit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez une foutue mauvaise fois, vous les gryffondor. On dirait que vous ne supporter pas qu'on se rende compte que vous êtes une bande de piplettes insupportable qui se prennent tous pour des stars !

Harry vira au vert en la fixant. De quel droit disait-elle ça ? Et surtout à lui ! Les gryffondors était ses frères, personne n'avait la moindre critique à faire envers eux. Ils étaient droit, et toujours fidèle à eux-même, c'était ce qui comptait.

- J'ai jamais rien dit sur ta maison ! Fout donc la paix à la mienne !

- Tu rigoles ? hurla-t-elle en le dévisageant. Tu m'as bousculer en première années, et tu as hurler que ce n'était pas grave parce que j'étais une POUFSOUFFLE ! Tu te crois supérieur sous prétexte que Godric Gryffondor à fondé ta maison ? Vous êtes tellement suffisant, que vous vous tueriez les uns les autres pour juste avoir l'air plus populaire !

Complètement agacé, Harry quitta son tabouret pour tirer contre lui cette bien étrange poufsouffle, capable de vociféré comme Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais dit ça en première année. Par contre, Harry se souvenait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un le dire. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui.

Elle releva la tête, son regard bleu assombri par la rage. Le gryffondor su à la seconde précise où elle ouvrit la bouche, que c'était pour continuer sa salve de mesquinerie.

Pour la faire taire il se pencha, passa une main sous ses cheveux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dérober et l'embrassa.

C'était probablement le baiser le plus innocent de sa vie. Pas d'échange de salive, pas de roulage de pelle, pas de tripotage sous le vêtements, pas de « caresses » de langue.

Rien.

Elle avait tellement serré les lèvres, qu'Harry n'aurait rien put y entrer même si il avait voulu.

Il allait s'écarter quand il eut estimer que c'était suffisent pour enrailler son élan de haine, mais le gryffondor en fut complètement incapable quand il croisa son regard bleu sombre. Il n'était plus animé par la haine, mais par un autre sentiment que Harry reconnaissait bien.

Le désir.

Le gryffondor sourit lentement. C'était bien mieux. Il voulait qu'elle le veuille au plus profond d'elle. Parce que c'était là où il voulait aller.

Il glissa sa main libre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et décida de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Si elle était aussi enflammé qu'Harry le pensait, sa résistance ne serait pas forte.

Jordy avait perdue. C'était une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas eut conscience de perdre, mais c'était bien arrivé. Elle était là dans les bras d'un gryffondor qu'elle détestait, en train de se laisser faire. Elle le laissa lui toucher les fesses et elle le laissa aussi approfondir ce baiser.

Ce n'était pas le premier de Jordy. Son premier baiser était beaucoup plus lamentable que ça. C'était en troisième année, un élèves de sa maison avait fait le jeu de la bouteille pour l'anniversaire de Jordy. Elle avait dût embrasser Cedric Digori.

A choisir, Harry malgré son statut de gryffondor pilleur de cœur comme de corps, embrassait vraiment mieux que Cédric, avec son unique copine Chang pour toute expérience.

Elle eut presque honte de les comparer, mais toutes les filles le faisaient, non ? Jordy finit par reprendre le contrôle, quand la seconde main, décidément très entreprenant du garçon, se glissa sous sa combinaison noire.

- Tu crois que je suis une pute ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant. Il la laissa faire. Avec sa force, elle n'aurait probablement pas put l'empêcher de continuer si il l'avait voulut, surtout qu'elle n'aurait pas été très réticente à poursuivre.

- Si t'étais une pute t'aurais déjà les jambes largement écartées, un billet en travers du soutien-gorge, et mon membre vraiment profondément enfoncé à l'intérieur de toi, répondit Harry en prenant un conseil de son oncle à la lettre.

Apparemment, les femmes aimait qu'on leur parle crûment. Jordy rougit brusquement en serrant les dents. Ce crétin lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effets ».

Elle n'était qu'une fille.

Et Harry Potter était un dieu ténébreux prêt à faire toute les folies avec son corps. Être intéressée aurait été impossible pour Jordy, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se méfiait d'elle-même, presque autant que du garçon.

- Je te déteste, annonça calmement la poufsouffle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira en se lassant de nouveau tomber sur son siège. Il hésitait entre admirer sa capacité à lui résister, et celle d'en être agacer.

- On commence, ou je dois attendre que tu te sois remise de tes émotions ? demanda le gryffondor volontairement cassant.

Jordy fronça le nez en s'installant de nouveau sur le tabouret. Elle soupira lourdement en fouillant dans le livre de cinquième année.

- Est-ce que ta petite cervelle sait reconnaître les ingrédients sans avoir besoin de galérer comme Londubat ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil au ingrédient aligné sur les étagères en bois sur tout le côté de la petite salle.

- Je ne suis pas débile, répondit le gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand il était frustré sexuellement, le gryffondor avait tendance à être agacé et hargneux. Et c'était actuellement le cas. Harry n'avait envie de s'occuper de rien d'autre que ce qu'il y avait dans le pantalon.

- Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un crétin. Je vérifie juste l'ampleur du trou noir, siffla-t-elle en s'oubliant complètement.

En temps normal, Jordy n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça... Mais elle était vraiment, vraiment très énervée.

Harry Potter la faisait enrager en profondeur.

Deux heures de calvaire plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas statué entre ce qu'il préférait : les piques de la poufsouffle Grady dont il ignorait le prénom, ou les railleries incessante de Rogue-cheveux-gras.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle en tournant la potion après être montée sur la table pour jeter un œil critique sur le préparation. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour jeter un œil dans le chaudron comme Rogue le faisait toujours.

Harry eut un sourire de pervers. Si elle avait été en uniforme, il aurait eut une superbe vu. Sauf qu'elle portait son uniforme de quidditch.

- Ça mérite presque un Acceptable, annonça la poufsouffle en fronçant le nez. Par contre... Évite de confondre la poudre de licorne avec la poudre de lézard. Tout ce qui a rapport avec une Licorne est arc en ciel. Tu écoutes le Professeur Rogue de temps en temps ? demanda-t-elle en sautant souplement sur le sol, en serrant les pans de sa cape contre elle pour éviter que le tissus s'envole.

- Quand il m'engueule, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Mm. Tu as bien travaillé, Potter, dit-elle en refermant le livre. La prochaine fois on passera à une potion de sixième année.

Le gryffondor se crispa. Cette fille allait le tuer. Il avait passé les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie. A la moindre erreur, elle lui disait : « Tu es sur de toi ? », et à chaque fois il répondait : « T'as qu'à me le dire. » et elle lui expliquait ce qui n'allait pas en lui conseillant d'apprendre à lire.

Elle ramassa son sac, et lui jeta un œil.

- T'a intérêt à avoir un D comme désolant, Potter, dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour le regarder nettoyer le chaudron à coup de _recurvite,_ tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- J'aurais une récompense ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard qui sentait le chantage à plein nez.

- Bien sur, j'arrêterais de dire que tu es stupide, promit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, ça je m'en fout, répondit le gryffondor en prenant ses livres sous le bras. Il se planta devant la poufsouffle, et lui adressa un sourire remplit de volute sexuelles. Je veux que tu me laisses faire quelques petits trucs...

- Tu me prend pour une pute ? demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une matinée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nan, ricana-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit comment tu serais si tu en étais une. Je te prend plutôt pour une fille qui a un balais coincé dans le cul, et une langue de vipère.

- Si tu as autre chose qu'un T, j'arrêterais de te prendre pour un incapable.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, s'amusa Harry en la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je veux toucher. Je peux toujours me saborder pour être sur et certain d'avoir un T...

Trois cent points, songea Jordy en fermant les yeux pour oublier une seconde le regard vert lourds de désir du gryffondor. Elle n'allait pas se prostituer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea-t-elle en regrettant déjà ses paroles, alors qu'elle ne faisait que franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Harry n'y avait pas pensé, tellement il était persuadé qu'elle allait refusé catégoriquement. Un peu bêtement, il balançant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche.

- Soit, prononça-t-elle en émettant un grincement contrarié. Elle soupira face au regard satisfait du gryffondor.

Finalement, il se décida à partir. Elle referma la porte, et en profita pour se changer. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle d'expérimentation en parfaite poufsouffle sage.

Exactement comme si elle ne venait pas de promettre à Harry Potter, pervers sur pâte, de l'embrasser si il avait une bonne note.

.

.

* * *

.

Voila pour cette fois ci ! Ce chapitre vous à plus ? Vous croyez qu'Harry vas réussir sa potion ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vicieusement lui

Bonjour !

Me voici avec le chapitre 4 de _professeur consternée pour élève appliqué_ : Vicieusement lui.

Je tiens à remercier Lixouille pour sa correction.

Ensuite, je voudrais dire à un grand merci à mes rewieuwers auquel je répond :

AnomymousAAA : Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. J'essaye de ma mettre régulièrement à jour. J'espère que se chapitre te plairas.

Manoirmalefoy : Harry vas faire des éfforts. De gros efforts, même ! Mais Rogue n'est pas généreux pour autant comme tu vas le voir.

Kamomille : Un Optimal peut-être pas, il ne faut pas oublié que Harry est nul en potion, ca ne ferais pas réaliste que d'un seul coup il devienne un maitre de potion. Mais il vas bien se débrouiller quand même. =) Dans cette fic, j'ai fais de Harry un énorme pervers, en effet. Tu découvriras par la suite qui à dit ce que Jordy attribue à Harry et pourquoi alors patience ;) Pour ce qui est de la publication, on fais tous de notre mieux en tant qu'auteur. Je suis dans le même cas. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

: Que de question ! Pour certaine, tu vas avoir la réponse toute de suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

Cissy : Harry est très nul en potion. Mais cette fois il vas faire des efforts même si on ne peux pas rattraper 7 ans de désintérêt d'un coup. J'espère que tu aimerais cette suite.

Braled : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.

Rosalia001 : Je suis contente que tu aimes cet Harry très OCC ! J'espère que se chapitre te plairas.

Un grand merci à Liilys, ShohozelleDEMOS, Jena Potter, Mel DiCaire Brewwster et Miss-MMalfoy.

Voila, je ne vous accapare pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire se chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

A.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 4 : Vicieusement lui.

.

.

Ce jour là, Jordy devint toute verte en observant du coin de l'œil la potion de Potter. Elle hésitait entre prier pour qu'il obtienne un T et que ses trois cents points lui passe sous le nez, et prier pour qu'il ait un D et qu'elle soit forcée de l'embrasser.

Un frison lui parcouru l'échine alors que le Professeur Rogue disséquait la potion du regard.

- Potter, Miss Grady aurait-elle réussit à faire rentrer quelque chose dans l'espace vide de votre cerveau ? demanda le professeur de Potion en jetant un œil vers la poufsouffle qui serrait sa table à s'en briser les mains.

Brown assise à côté de Jordy fit un commentaire désobligeant de sa préparation, mais la poufsouffle ne l'entendit pas.

Elle avait trop peur.

- Ça mérite bien un P comme Piètre, Potter, Rogue sembla y voir une blague. Jordy y vit la fin du monde. Et les trois cents points pour sa maison.

Elle sursauta en croisant le regard vert satisfait et victorieux que le gryffondor darda sur elle. Il écarta deux doigts, et donna un coup de langue rempli de promesse.

Ce que ni lui ni elle ne remarqua ce fut le regard offusqué de la voisine de Jordy quand elle décoda le geste.

Harry savait très bien ce que sa signifiait, et Jordy aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas sérieux, et eux seuls le savaient.

A la fin du cours, Jordy pris tout son temps pour que les élèves évacuent la classe. Elle se planta devant le professeur taciturne en baissant les yeux.

- Professeur Rogue, j'aimerais bien avoir mes trois cent points, signala-t-elle en se retournant pour remarqué que le gryffondor l'attendait tranquillement après avoir dit au rouquin et à Granger de partir devant.

- Pour un Piètre, Miss Grady ? demanda le professeur en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je ne vous suis plus, Professeur Rogue, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Vous n'appréciez pas Potter, pourquoi me forcer à l'aider ?

- Parce que Potter désire être Auror. Même si j'aime lui faire vivre un enfer, son aspiration professionnel ne doit pas en pâtir. Mais ma haine envers ce... garçon, poursuivit le professeur de potion en retenant tout juste une insulte fleurie, m'empêche de vouloir REELEMENT l'aider. C'est pourquoi vous le faite. Vous aurez vos trois cent points, lorsque Monsieur Potter sera capable d'obtenir des Efforts exceptionnel à tout les coups par ses propres moyens.

Jordy, à la fin de la conversation, était consternée.

Si pour forcer Potter à avoir un P elle était obligée de l'embrasser... Qu'allait-elle devoir faire pour qu'il ait un bon niveau en permanence ?

Ça ne valait sûrement pas trois cent points pour sa maison, mais un bon milliers, et encore... Avec un _oubliette_ pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout ça.

Le baiser à la limite, mais elle n'irait pas plus loin pour des points. Jordy refusait de monnayer son corps.

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût en s'éloignant du bureau professoral d'un pas des plus traînant. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard vert du gryffondor responsable de tous ses problèmes.

- Ma récompense, murmura-t-il en tapotant ses lèvres.

Jordy soupira en lâchant son sac. Elle attrapa le brun par les épaules, le poussa dans le couloir, jeta un œil des deux côtés, et se pencha. Elle posa sa main sur les lèvres du brun, et lui embrassa la joue sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Pleine bouche oui, prononça-t-elle en se reculant, mais on n'a jamais dit que ça devait être sur la bouche.

Elle se croyait victorieuse. Vraiment. Mais Harry n'entendait pas les choses comme ça. Il avait passé deux putains d'heure à se concentrer, ignorer les conseils débiles de Ron, demander quelques trucs à Hermione, et il avait même lu toute les instruction de ce bouquin à la con.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour un baiser sur la joue.

Non.

Aussi raide que le vif d'or lui-même, Harry lâcha ses livres. Ses derniers s'écrasèrent sur le sol comme des orphelins, alors qu'il attrapait la poufsouffle. Il allait l'acculer contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, quand elle buta dans une pierre mal scellé.

Sa chute entraîna celle d'Harry, qui profita honteusement du fait d'être tombé au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Et pas sur la joue.

A la seconde où Jordy comprit ce qui se passait, elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Harry Potter avait un charme « sexuel ». Quand elle se contentait de le haïr de loin, elle était immunisée. Mais de près..., elle n'était pas immunisée du tout.

Encore moins quand il se frottait à elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Harry passa une main aventureuse sous la jupe noire de la poufsouffle, à la seconde où il croisa le regard bleu sombre de sa victime désormais plutôt consentante, il lâcha sa bouche et embrassa la mâchoire de la poufsouffle, tout en descendant son ascension.

Jordy n'était plus elle-même, complètement prise dans le tourbillon dans lequel Harry l'avait entraîné. Le pire c'était qu'elle aimait ça, même si les dalles du cachot lui faisait mal au dos, même si ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule à pratiquement forniquer dans un couloir humide et glaciale.

Elle passa ses mains autour derrière la nuque du gryffondor, en train de faire elle ne savait quoi dans son cou avec une application surréaliste.

Dire que tout avait commencé à cause d'un pauvre baiser. Baiser qui était lui-même provoqué par... par le fait qu'elle voulait ses trois cent points pour les poufsouffles.

Ça faisait d'elle une prostituée, réalisa-t-elle brusquement en clignant des yeux. La brume de sa passion disparu complètement de son esprit avec la vitesse d'une tornade moldu.

Même si elle aimait ça, même si il savait très bien pourquoi elle l'aidait, l'embrasser c'était presque de la prostitution.

Harry leva les yeux vers Jordy en sentant quelque chose d'humide lui chatouiller le nez. Elle pleurait, réalisa-t-il surprit en se redressant au dessus d'elle après avoir retirer sa main qu'il baladait sur sa cuisse, pour la poser bien sagement à côté du corps de la poufsouffle.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en effleurant doucement sa joue humide, tout en la redressant en même temps qu'il s'asseyait par terre.

Il ne continuerait pas son exploration aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle pleurait. Harry avait des principes, beaucoup plus que tous les gens qu'il connaissait. On le lui reprochait d'ailleurs régulièrement.

- Je ne suis pas une pute, souffla-t-elle en tentant vainement d'endigué le flot de ses larmes.

Là le gryffondor eut un déclic. C'était vrai qu'ils n'en seraient pas là si le Rogue n'avait pas proposé à la poufsouffle trois cents points en échange de son aide. Et c'était justement de cette aide dont Harry avait profité pour qu'elle l'embrasse. Chose qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser par terre dans un couloir désert.

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle, murmura le garçon en tirant sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, dans l'unique but de la réconforter.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait simplement envie qu'une fille soit bien sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'une contrepartie. C'était nouveau et Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une poufsouffle, ni parce qu'elle détestait les gryffondors, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait pas ses larmes.

C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter dans le Poudlard Express, c'était aussi ça qui le poussait à ne pas chercher à la forcer. Il aurait put le faire, elle aurait été consentante au bout du compte. Mais non. Harry la voualit pleinement et ce dés le départ.

- Je ne veux pas, prononça-t-elle d'une voix altérée, sans se décoller de la cape noire du gryffondor.

- Je ne te forcerais pas Grady, promit-il en caressant ses cheveux brun avec une douceur excessive. J'ai des défauts mais je ne te forcerais jamais. Je suis un gryffondor et j'ai des principes.

Elle eut un reniflement, mais elle retint une autre manifestation de son désaccord. Harry appréciât le fait qu'elle cesse de critiquer les gryffondors, c'était comme si elle le critiquait lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

.

.

Spart était un poufsouffle. En dehors des murs de ça salle commune, il était pratiquement muet. Les autres maisons de Poudlard étaient cruelles même si il ne regrettait pas d'être un poufsouffle. Il aurait aimé que personne ne dise que sa maison était une : "Maison poubelle pleine de débile, bizarrosse, et autre déchets humains."

Si les poufsouffles n'étaient pas aussi sociables, travailleurs et amicaux, tout le monde fuirait.

Mais voilà, pour rien au monde Spart ne quitterait sa maison. C'était comme sa seconde famille et il y tenait bien plus que sa première famille.

Ses parents était des sang-pur donc la déception de le savoir à poufsouffle avait été grande. Mais quand il était revenu pour les vacances de sa première année, il n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie de sa toute sa vie.

Oui, Spart était un poufsouffles et alors ? Il se foutait de ce qu'on disait, dans le fond, c'était eux les meilleurs.

Peut-être pas en étude, ni en quiditch, ni en particularité remarquable, mais ils étaient une force silencieuse qui encaissait depuis toujours. La preuve était que tout les sorciers lauréat du prix de la paix magique étaient tous des poufsouffles à un moment dans leur vie.

- J'ai entendu dire que Grady est en train de coucher avec Harry dans le couloir des cachots, dit une gryffondor très fort pour que beaucoup d'élève entende la conversation.

C'était le mode opératoire des ragots que diffusait les gryffondor. Indiscrétion dans les couloirs. Et la rumeur faisait le tour de l'école avec les relayeuse cancanière fidèle de serpentard et gryffondor.

Deux maisons ennemis étrangement allié dans la destruction des réputations.

Spart se crispa à l'annonce du nom de Jordy. Depuis les quatre ans qu'il était ici, jamais Jordy n'avait eut la moindre rumeur sur le dos exceptée celle qu'elle était bizarre, comme tous les autres poufsouffle.

Le poufsouffle croisa le regard du capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch, Bryan, le meilleur-ami de Jordy également, lui aussi avait entendu.

- Spart, lui dit son ami avec une hésitation. Jordy ne pourrait pas faire un truc comme ça, non ?

La connaissant : non, elle ne pourrait pas coucher avec quelqu'un en public. Mais il n'y avait jamais de fumé sans feu, les gryffondor ne mentait pas, ils déformaient la vérité. Donc... Jordy avait bien fait quelque chose avec Potter dans le couloir.

- On lui demandera se soir, prononça Spart en détournant les yeux de la meute de gryffondors occupés à relayer la nouvelle.

Au fond Spart avait peur. Jordy était une poufsouffle en or, elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour les autres, elle aidait pas mal de poufsouffle à trouver leur place dans la grande famille qu'était leur maison, elle était toujours là pour soutenir les peines de cœur, toujours là pour écouter, toujours là.

Il ne se sentait pas le droit de douter d'elle en la prenant pour une espèce de salope. Pas alors que c'était cette même Jordy qui avait été la première à dire que ce n'était pas important qu'il soit Spart Malefoy.

Le poufsouffle serra les poings en semant involontairement son ami, il serra les dents en croisant le regard de son cousin serpentard, lui aussi était au courant pour Jordy, Parkinson s'égosillait à en parler.

Le regard gris de Drago était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, Spart fut soulagé, il avait oublié que Drago aimait bien Jordy Grady depuis que Rogue les avaient collé ensuite pour leur apprentissage avancé de futur maître et maîtresse de potion.

- On doit aller lui toucher deux mots, murmura Romilda Vane, une gryffondor en fixant l'une des ses copines avec un regard entendu. Un déchet comme Grady n'a pas à toucher à notre Harry...

Spart paniqua complètement mais sa nature silencieuse et un peu faible l'empêcha de faire ce qu'il aurait dut. Il poursuivit son chemin en faisait semblant de ne pas avoir peur pour Jordy. En faisait comme si qu'il n'était pas au courant que les gryffondor allaient la tailler en pièce avant la fin de la semaine.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A votre avis, que vont faire les filles à Jordy pour se venger ?

A bientôt, Areïna.

.

.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tristessement elle

Bonjour !

Me revoilà après une petite absence. Mais moi et ma bêta somme bien de retour ! =)

Aujourd'hui, c'est le chapitre 5 que voici. Nous partons dans quelque chose sérieux. La persécution. Jordy à quelque petite probléme...

J'en profite pour remercier ma bêta : lixouille.

Je remercie également mes rewiewer. Dont Braled : Je sens que se chapitre vas te plaire. (J'espère ne pas me tromper) Dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir un bel apercu des sentiments d'Harry. Je te dit un gros merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

Et ManoirMalefoy : La vie est injuste. Les fanatique plus encore. Pour le moment Spart fait l'autruche. Mais dans le chaptire suivant (le 6). Il bouge ses fesses. Pas de panique. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Maintenant place à la lecture.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_Tristement elle._**

.

.

Jordy quitta le gryffondor quand sa crise de larmes fut passée. Elle le remercia sommairement, ramassa les livres qu'il avait fait tomber par terre et les tendit au garçon avant de ramasser son sac.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure de murmures pour sentir que le vent tournait pour elle.

Grâce aux messes basses censés d'être discret pendant le cour quasiment désert d'histoire de la magie avancée qu'elle suivait avec les serpentards, en tout ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine.

Pour comparaison en défense contre les forces du mal, avec les serdaigles, ils étaient pratiquement soixante dix, soit les deux classes complètes. La le cours de défense était LE cour le plus populaires.

Jordy soupira en croisa le regard préoccupé de Bryan assis au dernier rang pour pouvoir dormir en paix, leur professeur était un fantôme qui faisait mine de ne rien voir. Après tout trois autres serpentard avait la même activité, sauf qu'eux ils ronflaient.

Cette fois Bryan ne dormais pas, il était occupé à disséquer le dos de Jordy pour deviner la vérité. Ça ne fonctionna pas mais il espérait toujours une lumière divine qui lui indiquerait la bonne réponse.

Quand sonna la fin des deux heures de cours, Jordy sortit dans le couloir et comprit à quel point elle était dans la merde.

Les Fanatiques, la secte regroupant ceux qui prenait Potter pour un dieu sexuel, étaient presque toutes réunis en cercle pour jaugé Jordy comme des chasseurs avec un lapin.

Face à une vingtaine de chasseurs, le lapin n'avait aucune chance. Jordy n'en avait pas plus.

Elle blêmit en tentant de passer son chemin. Qui avait put dire à tout Poudlard qu'elle avait couché avec Harry dans le couloir ?

La réponse lui vint presque automatiquement : les couloirs du cachot n'étaient probablement pas aussi désert qu'elle l'avait crue.

- Grady, viens avec nous, exigea Ginny Weasley, une sixième année au cheveux orange. La Weaslette était la sœur du rouquin toujours collé au basque de Potter. Elle se croyait pourvue de la mission de prendre Harry pour Merlin réincarné ET d'être sa future femme.

Les Fanatiques avait toutes couché avec Potter au moins une fois, c'était de notoriété public et les filles voulais toute en être, surtout les gryffondors. Coucher avec Potter était un genre de jeu à la mode.

Jordy préférait encore jouer aux billes avec les moldus lorsqu'elle avait huit ans et pas l'ombre d'un pouvoir magique en vu.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Jordy la rouquine-cheftaine entraînait sa meute et la poufsouffle dans un coin où Jordy subirait la plus grosse honte de sa vie.

.

.

Bryan était courageux, pas complément, mais plus que la moyenne des poufsouffle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se mit à arpenter les couloirs en cherchant Potter des yeux. Ce que Potter avait fait, il n'y avait que lui pour le défaire.

Sûr de cette logique, le capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch finit par trouver Potter en train de ricaner avec deux gamines blondes pratiquement monter sur lui.

Écœurant. Bryan n'avait jamais comprit cette attraction que les filles, même celle qui n'avait pas encore de poitrine, avait pour le capitaine des gryffondors. Bon, en tant que capitaine des poufsouffles, il ramassait pas mal... mais Potter... c'était pratiquement indescent.

- Potter ? demanda-t-il légèrement gêné.

- Hyden, salua le gryffondor en le reconnaissant. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, confirma Bryan en indiqua un coin désert du doigt. Potter sembla comprendre que c'était important, il se leva, demanda au deux blondes d'aller faire un tour et se planta devant le garçon.

- C'est rare que les poufsouffles parlent à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de leur maison, signala Harry en croisant les bras tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que faisait Bryan Hyden ici. Pourquoi le capitaine des poufsouffle viendrais le voir alors qu'il commençait sa campagne pour avoir Grady bien à lui ? Il n'était pas amoureux quand même ?

Mystérieusement, cette idée mit le gryffondor très en colère.

Grady était à lui. À lui.

À LUI.

- Tes Fanatiques... Elles savent que tu as couché avec Jordy, marmonna Bryan Hyden en détournant les yeux, il avait la sale impression de jouer à la commère.

- Jordy ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil. Il était pas au courant d'avoir couché avec une Jordy, et depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas couché avec grand monde tant il était obsédé par Grady et tout ce qu'il avait envi de lui faire.

- Grady, rectifia Bryan en doutant que ce type ait couché avec Jordy sans même connaître son prénom. Enfin..., c'était probable, Potter n'avait pas besoin de draguer pour avoir les filles à ses pieds. Jordy Grady, précisa-t-il en voyant que le gryffondor le fixait sans trop rien y comprendre.

- Attends... Tu est en train de me dire que j'ai couché avec Grady ? demanda Harry en serrant les poings, les sourcils si froncé qu'ils se rejoignait au centre. Et que les Fanatiques... Merde !

Harry ne prit pas la même de dire quoi que se soit à Hyden, il se mit à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs sous les gloussements de ses idiotes de groupies. Il attrapa la carte des maraudeurs dans son dortoir et se mit à chercher frénétiquement le nom de sa poufsouffle sur le parchemin.

Il trouva la précieuse trace de pas autour d'une véritable sectes qui la cernait contre le mur sud du château.

Le gryffondor avait souvent remarqué des attroupements de se côté de l'école, il comprenait pourquoi.

A toute vitesse il parcourut le château et finit par se figer en remarquant la scène qui lui faisait face. En générale, Harry trouvait les femmes belles mais là... il avait l'impression que les Fanatique était une bande de monstres.

Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'une impression. Les Fanatiques étaient des folles furieuses. Jusque là Harry n'en avait rien eut à faire : il n'était attaché à personne alors les Fanatiques n'attaquaient personne.

Et d'ailleurs... Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il s'était attaché à Grady...

- Comment as-tu pu penser que ton sang de déchet te donnait le droit te toucher Harry ? vociféra Ginny en attrapant une grosse poignée de cheveux brun. Elle tira dessus mais Jordy serra les dents sans hurler.

Elle ne voulais pas pleurer devant ces malades mentales. La fierté était quelque chose que son frère aîné lui avait apprit à garder.

La mâchoire d'Harry émit un craquement menaçant quand il remarqua l'acharnement qu'elles avaient contre Grady.

- Qu'es-ce vous faite ? cracha-t-il en les fixant, tellement furieux qu'il avait sérieusement envie de les frapper les unes après les autres.

Surprise, Ginny se retourna sans lâcher les cheveux de la poufsouffle les yeux grand écarquiller Comprenant que le jeu était terminé la rouquine coupa sournoisement les cheveux de sa victime grâce à un informulé qu'elle avait maîtrisé la semaine passé pendant le cours du Professeur Lupin.

- Oh..., minauda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la poufsouffle avec une inquiétude et une surprise feinte. Je suis désolé pour tes cheveux...

C'était faux, même Harry l'avait comprit. Il passa entre les filles et se planta devant la rouquine qui venait de se lever.

-Harry, souffla la rouquine. Je suis contente de te voir. Ron m'a dit que tu était un peu étrange ces derniers temps...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? hurla Harry en se retenant pour ne pas la frapper à la moldu, Sirius adorait se battre à la moldu, il avait donné à son filleul ce petit travers. Tu te prend pour qui, Ginny ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Elle n'ai même rien fait DU TOUT !

- Rien du tout ? Lavande vous à vu coucher ensemble dans le couloir. Par terre. Comme une pute, acheva Ginny en jetant un œil accusateur à la poufsouffle.

Jordy Grady était assise par terre, ses cheveux coupés posés sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Romilda l'avait poussé.

- Tu es une salope Ginny, cracha le gryffondor. Toi, tu n'as même pas besoin d'argent pour baiser avec des inconnus. Je te conseille de foutre la paix à Grady dés maintenant et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de bras dédaigneux pour désigner toutes les autres. Si l'une de vous l'approche ne serais-ce que pour lui parler... Je vous promet que je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle disparaisse... Et croyez-moi... Y a pas besoin d'être à serpentard pour savoir comment tuer une petite conne qui se prend pour une diva juste bonne à écarter les jambes.

La mine renfrogné d'Harry alors qu'il parlait commença presque à inquiéter la gryffondor. Presque. Harry avait des principes, il ne s'en prendrait jamais à une fille. Ginny en était certaine.

- Je n'aime pas que tu me parles comme ça, informa la rouquine sans se départir de son sourire. J'en parlerais à mes frères.

- Et moi je parlerais de ton comportement à Sirius. Je suis sur qu'Arthur aimerais savoir que sa fille persécute ses camarades de classe, siffla Harry en soutenant le regard vicieux de ce qu'il avait un jour considéré comme une amie par extension, elle était la sœur de Ron après tout.

Ginny haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, toute les Fanatiques suivirent, beaucoup plus effrayé que la leader de la secte.

Harry serra les dents en se baissant pour vérifier l'état dans lequel était Grady, elle n'avait pas mérité tout ça.

Le gryffondor avait sous estimé les Fanatique en les prenant pour des admiratrices de l'ombre. Il avait désormais l'impression d'être leur propriété non-déclaré et auto-proclamé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

- J., murmura-t-il en se refusant de l'appeler Jordy, c'était presque aussi horrible que Georgiana. Je suis désolé de ce qu'elles t'ont fait.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleu était pratiquement noyés de larmes alors que ses mains était recouverte par ses cheveux coupé. Sa coupe de cheveux était devenu un genre de chantier. Devant, ses cheveux avaient gardé la même longueur, mais derrière et sur le dessus... Ses cheveux long était devenu un vieux souvenir remplacé par une coupe trop courte.

- C'était pas de ta faute, répondit-t-elle finalement alors que son corps était pris de brusque contractions.

- Bien sur que si, affirma-t-il en l'attirant contre lui avec dextérité pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une journée. Il fit disparaître son visage rouge et baigné de larmes dans sa chemise blanche en la serrant contre lui.

Même Sirius il ne l'avait pas serré si fort à la mort de ses parents six ans plus tôt.

James et Lily était un couple qui se disputait tout le temps, Harry avait mal supporté cette enfance sous les cris où sa mère lui disait toujours qu'il devait faire des efforts pour perpétué la ligne de réussite de la rousse. Son père avait été beaucoup plus aimant envers son fils avec Remus et Sirius.

Alors à la mort de ses parents, il avait été triste mais son parrain et Remus étaient encore là. C'était suite à cet épisode qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attraction que les filles avaient pour lui.

La fin de sa première année et les deux suivantes, il les avaient passé à faire des conneries que Mac Gonagall justifiait par un « ses parents sont partis ».

Ensuite, en quatrième il avait découvert le sexe avec une sixième année quasiment nymphomane. Et il était resté dans cette frénésie jusqu'à Grady.

- J'ai dit : « non », s'entêta-t-elle en gardant la tête enfouie dans sa chemise, les bras noué autour de sa tête. Elle s'accrochait à Harry comme une noyée avec sa bouée de secours.

Jugeant que le moment n'était pas approprié pour se disputer avec elle, il soupira en jouant avec le peu de cheveux qui lui restait. C'était un beau gâchis. Harry aimais bien les cheveux de Jordy.

- On devrais aller le dire à Dumbledore, marmonna le gryffondor.

- Ça ne sert à rien, objecta-t-elle sans se redresser. Dumbledore dira que c'est ma paroles contre la leur. Et comme il préfère les gryffondors... Il dira que c'est juste parce que j'ai besoin d'attention.

- Le Directeur n'est pas..., allait objecter Harry.

- C'est arrivé il y a deux ans. Une poufsouffle à dit au directeur que Dubois avait triché pendant un match de quiditch, Dumbledore ne l'a pas cru, il l'a viré de Poudlard, débita-t-elle en s'écartant. Elle essuya son visage a l'aide de la manche de sa cape et lui adressa un regard rouge gonflé mais rempli d'une conviction profonde.

Harry avait toujours cru que les poufsouffles n'avaient pas confiance en eux. Peut-être que de leur faute à tous. Ils étaient écrasés en permanence par les autres maisons.

- Pas de Dumbledore alors, soupira-t-il déçu de sa propre impuissance.

- Je doit retourner dans ma salle commune, prononça-t-elle en ramassant son sac.

- Dans cet état ? demanda-t-il septique en se levant à son tour. Elle hésita et finit pas secouer la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bon et bien voila.

Vous avez aimez ?

A votre avis comment vont réagir les poufsouffles face à cette attaque ? Et Spart, vas-t-il faire preuve de plus de courage ? Qui vas aller voir Harry ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Bonne soirée.

A.


	6. Chapitre 6 : superbement lui

Hello !

Belle journée n'es-ce pas ? Bon, il fait gris chez moi, mais j'imagine que quelque part, il fait beau.

Aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre 6 !

Je n'en dit pas plus, mais je sens (et j'espère fort) que la fin vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier Lixouille pour sa correction.

Maintenant, place au rewiew. Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise !

Braled : Je suis contente que ca te plaise. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

ManoirMalefoys : Quel feu ! C'est du Malefoy tout craché ça ! Dumbledore à effectivement viré une poufsouffle pour protéger ses "poulains". Et il n'est pas le seul à favorisé les rouge et or. C'est dégueulasse, mais les professeur de Poudlard le fond. J'aimerais bien que Ginny soit chauve aussi. Mais pour le moment, elle garde ses poils de carottes sur la tête. J'espère se chapitre t'évoquera des sentiments plus... mignon. =)

Lady Spectral : J'espère que se chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Pour ton arrivé parmi nous : Tu as une révélation à la fin de se chapitre.

Un gros merci aussi à : Jude June, silyKat, Minie Talie (tu ne serais pas déjà apparu dans l'une de mes fic par hasard ?) et Aidoku.

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire !

Areïna.

.

.

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_Superbement lui._**

.

.

Harry considérait souvent avoir beaucoup de chance. Bon, il était souvent aidé. Tantôt par Hermione qui réarrangeait ses parchemins avant qu'il ne les rendent. Parfois, grâce à sa qualité de préfet qui lui permettait de traîner à toute heures hors de son dortoir et prétexter une ronde même quand ce n'était pas le cas. Son rang de capitaine aussi aidait, certains des devoirs étaient dispensés pour l'équipe à l'approche des matchs.

La présence de Remus dans le corps professorale aidait aussi, sans compté McGo' et Dumbledore qui donneraient le bon dieux sans confession au garçon.

Cette fois, Harry comptait sur son oncle de cœur.

Il serra la main de Jordy dans la sienne en s'assurant que le couloir qu'ils allaient emprunter était désert grâce à sa carte des maraudeurs.

Elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires quand il avait expliqué de quelle manière ils allaient éviter tout le monde pour rejoindre le Professeur Lupin avant l'heure du repas.

Harry s'était souvent demandé comment les tables pouvait avoir l'air homogène alors que les poufsouffles était presque deux fois plus nombreux que les serdaigles et les serpentard. Pour passer le temps, il avait demandé à Jordy. Elle était la mieux placée pour lui répondre.

- La table des poufsouffles est en trompe l'œil, elle est plus grande que les autres il y a sort qui donne l'impression qu'on est aussi nombreux que les serdaigles. Sans compter qu'un tiers des poufsouffles mangent dans les cuisines ou dans notre salle commune.

La dernière explication, Harry avait comprit ce qu'elle n'avait précisé qu'à demi-mot . Les poufsouffles n'aiment pas se mélanger aux autres parce que tout le monde se croit supérieur à la maison des jaunes et noirs.

Finalement, Harry prononça le mot de passa des appartement de Remus et entra en tirant une Jordy de plus en plus récalcitrante.

- Remus est très gentil, dit-t-il pour la rassurer avant d'appeler le nom du meilleur-ami de son parrain et de son père.

- Harry ! Il y a un problème ? demanda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en apparaissant depuis une pièce sur la droite. Il remarqua la présence de Jordy et s'inquiéta aussitôt en abandonnant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? intérogea Remus en poussant les deux élèves pour qu'ils s'installent dans le coin salon de la grande pièce remplie d'étagères.

- Les Fanatiques, c'est le groupe qui m'adule, précisa Harry en serrant la main de Jordy un peu plus fort sous l'effet de sa rage.

- James en avait un aussi, répondit Remus avec nostalgie, elles s'étaient auto-proclamées les : Supportrices Amoureuses. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, marmonna le professeur en en s'installant sur la table basse pour se pencher sur une Jordy qui en fût plus que gênée.

- Bonsoir Professeur Lupin, marmonna-t-elle toute raide en se collant dans le fond du canapé pour que le professeur ne l'approcha pas trop.

- Excusez-moi Miss Grady, bonsoir, répondit-t-il avec un pâle sourire. Qu'est-il arrivé a vos cheveux ?

- Les Fanatiques, répondit la poufsouffle les dents serrées alors que Remus lançait un regard insistant sur leurs mains toujours enlacées. Gênée, Jordy tira sur la sienne et la retira pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

-Voulez-vous que j'arrange ça, Miss Grady ? Je ne suis pas coiffeur, mais ça peut difficilement être pire.

Jordy hocha la tête avant de fixer ses chaussures. Le professeur sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça une formule.

Aussitôt la poufsouffle se retrouva avec la seule coupe possible après le carnage de Ginny-la-rousse. Un carré accompagné d'une frange sur le côté pour masquer le léger troue de cheveux plus cours.

- Merci, Professeur Lupin murmura-t-elle par pur politesse.

- Vous voulez que j'aille voir McGonagall pour régler cette histoire ? demanda Remus en jetant un œil au fils de son meilleur-ami, ce dernier était raide comme la justice et vraisemblablement très mal vis à vis de ce qui c'était passé.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Professeur Lupin, répondit la poufsouffle en secouant la tête.

- Excusez-moi, Miss, mais aujourd'hui c'est les cheveux et demain..., Remus se tue en remarquant l'effet de ses paroles sur les deux jeunes adultes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ils étaient déjà suffisamment conscient de ce danger.

- C'est ma paroles contre la leur, répondit Jordy en détournant les yeux pour fixer le sol. Les Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore diront que les gryffondor n'ont rien à voir là dedans quand elles déclareront n'avoir rien fait. Ensuite, Dumbledore me dira que je n'ai pas besoin de créer une telle histoire pour obtenir l'attention et il me virera pour trouble à la tranquillité scolaire, acheva la poufsouffle.

- Albus n'est...

- Je suis une poufsouffle, Professeur Lupin, coupa-t-elle.

Remus savait parfaitement en tant qu'ancien élèves de Poudlard, et désormais professeur, que les poufsouffles étaient considérés comme des moins que rien par une bonne partie des professeurs et des élèvess des autres maison.

Il aurait voulu aimé croire que c'était une légende. Mais la réalité était bien là. McGo' et Albus mettraient les poufsouffles dans des éprouvettes si ça permettrait de sauver la réputation des rouge et or. Les élèves en profitaient donc outrageusement.

-Je suis désolé, Miss Grady.

Elle haussa les épaules en remontant ses jambes contre elle.

Harry réfléchit longtemps avant de prendre de décision. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle paye alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de céder à ses avances.

- Je te protégerais, J., si je suis là, les Fanatiques n'oseront plus faire de commentaire, non ?

Jordy le fixa. J. ? Pourquoi l'appeler par l'initial de son surnom ? En matière de surnom, il y avait mieux. Surtout que son véritable prénom c'était Georgiana. Le sens du « J. » devenait de plus en plus lointain. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment et il y avait plus important.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, marmonna-t-elle en se levant du canapé. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, remercia le Professeur Lupin pour son aide et prit congé avec une froideur clinique.

Le gryffondor bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit dans le couloir.

- Si j'avais pitié, J., je ne me donnerais pas tant de mal. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Alors j'assumerai. Je suis un gryffondor, je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive une bricole parce j'étais occuper à faire l'autruche.

Jordy dévisagea le garçon avec incertitude. Elle baissa sa tête dans un réflexe inné et pris l'escalier qui menait à sa salle commune. Elle était situé au dessus des cuisines, c'était la salle commune la plus proche du hall et pourtant, celle dont personne ne connaissait l'entrée exacte.

- Je viendrais te...

- Pas la peine, coupa-t-elle en se plantant devant le tableau de sa maison. Je mange dans les cuisines le matin et après j'ai histoire de la magie avec les serpentards. Ont est dix en tout et pour tout, ça ira.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher le morceau.

- Arithmancie avec les serdaigles, répondit la poufsouffle. C'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes, Potter, mais je ne veux pas...

Harry la fit taire en tirant son son bras pour plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres rose de la poufsouffle.

- Rends-nous service, J., je ne vais pas faire comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous. Contente-toi de me laisser te protéger.

Il tourna les talons, déjà certain qu'elle avait un millier d'objection. Il commençait à bien connaître Jordy Grady.

.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune en soupirant. Les Fanatiques n'avaient rien dit à personne. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Et il détestait ça.

- Harry, murmura Hermione en en se penchant par dessus le bras du fauteuil. Tu as l'air très énervé...

- Je SUIS énervé, confirma Harry en serrant les dents quand la rouquine passa devant lui avec un regard vicieux.

- T'as encore couché avec Ginny ? demanda la gryffondor en jetant un regard de biais à Ron qui jouait au carte avec Seamus et quelque autres.

- Sûrement pas, grogna le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te souviens de la fille que j'ai faillit violer dans le train il y a deux semaines ?

- Hm, confirma-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, très nombreuses dans leur salle commune.

- Rogue lui a demandé de m'aider en Potion en échange de trois cent points pour les poufsouffles, sa maison, ajouta Harry en gardant un œil sur Ginny et Romilda, elles transpiraient la conspiration toute les deux. J'en ai un peu profité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Non, soit précis, Harry, exigea Hermione en soupirant quand Ron se mit à pleurer sur sa défaite.

- Je l'ai embrassé, et j'ai essayé d'approfondir... deux fois. Elle le voulais aussi, se dédouana Harry quand il capta le regard noir d'Hermione. Dont, une dans le couloir des cachots. Apparemment, on nous a vu. Les Fanatiques s'en sont pris à elle tout à l'heure.

- Ginny ? comprit la gryffondor en cherchant du regard la rouquine.

- Ouais, elle lui à même coupé les cheveux sous mes yeux, confirma le garçon. Je suis intervenu mais tu imagines bien que ce n'est pas terminé.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ? McGo' ? Lupin ? demanda Hermione en stressant inconsciemment pour la fille. Les Fanatiques était des folles qu'Hermione n'avait jamais comprit, certains de leurs agissements gênait affreusement le survivant.

Il avait déjà une drôle de manie de coucher avec n'importe qui et les Fanatiques l'encourageait en écartant les jambes.

- En fait d'après Jordy, et je crois qu'elle à raison, commenta Harry avec réticence, Dumbledore et McGo' feraient tout pour que la réputation des gryffondor ne soit pas sali. Les Fanatiques sont toutes des gryffondors.

- Et donc ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Hermione sans trop voir ce que son ami pourrait faire pour résoudre la situation.

- Je vais la protéger, c'est de ma faute tout ça, répondit le garçon comme si c'était logique. C'est de ma faute si les Fanatiques existent. C'est de ma faute si J. est prise pour cible. Donc... c'est à moi de réparer ça.

- Et si elle ne veux pas de toi ?

Hermione était consciente qu'Harry pouvait avoir l'air impressionnant en partit à cause de sa réputation mais aussi par sa manière d'être. C'était la personne la plus intègre que connaisse la jeune gryffondor.

- C'est déjà le cas, répondit le gryffondor avec un air maussade et clairement ennuyé. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, murmura le garçon, elle me déteste pour ce qui fait que les autres m'aimes. Elle crois même que j'ai insulté les poufsouffles en première année. Et pourtant, elle a fait abstraction de ça pour aider sa maison à gagner la coupe des quatre maisons...

- Elle aime sa maison, répondit Hermione sans trop y voir quelque chose de fantastique. C'est normal.

- Tu crois que les Fanatiques en ont quelque chose à faire de leur maison ? Et Ron ? Il s'en fou pas mal. Les serdaigles aussi, ils veulent êtres les meilleurs, si ils devaient vendre toute leur année pour réussir ils le feraient. Quand aux serpentards..., ils veulent juste créer la panique partout.

- Dis, tu l'aimes cette J. ? demanda la gryffondor en plissant les yeux pour observer son meilleur-ami.

- Je sais que je ne la déteste pas, j'ai envi de faire des trucs que j'ai jamais essayé avec les autres, je veux qu'elle me sourit, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle ait confiance en moi, qu'elle... qu'elle ne regarde que moi, acheva-t-il en verdissant.

- T'es amoureux, Harry, souffla Hermione avec un pale sourire. Elle aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime comme ça. Au lieu de ça, Ron essayait de la peloter et lui faisait du pied à table en lui écrasant les orteils.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dans le prochain chapitre, définitivement très poufsouffle, Jordy vas être confronté à sa maison. A vos avis, comment vont-t-il réagir a l'annonce propager par les fanatiques "Elle à coucher avec Potter dans un couloir ?". Bien ou Mal ?

J'ai hâte t'entendre vos supposition.

Bien à vous, Areïna.


	7. Chapitre 7 : juridiquement elle

Hello !

Me voici avec un petit chapitre : juridiquement elle. Ce passage très poufsouffle. En effet, il n'y a qu'eux dans ce chapitre. Dans cette fiction, bien que le sujet principale soit la relation entre Harry et Jordy, j'ai voulue aussi faire évoluer toute la maison de cette dernière.

Ça n'est pas forcement la chose qui vous intéressera le plus. Mais je voulais montrer qu'il était possible de changer. C'est important. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

Je tiens à remercier lixouille pour sa correction. Un énorme merci aussi à :

Cissy : Je suis contente que ma version de Poudlard te plaise. Je pense (j'espère) que je soulèvement qui couve dangereusement te plaira. Tu n'es pas loin du carnage. xD. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira !

: Ginny est assez différente de la réalité, tu as raison. Mais pour Harry, c'est encore pire. Il est passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Et puis, je n'aime pas trop Ginny (je pense que ça ce voit). Tu vas découvrir dans se chapitre ce que Jordy vas leur dire. Elle ne s'explique pas clairement tant elle est en colère contre ses amis. J'espère que tu aimeras se moment.

Merci aussi à Yannicksan pour suivre cette histoire.

Je ne vous embête pas plus. Je vous retrouve en bas de la page !

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Juridiquement elle._**

.

.

Jordy soupira en entrant dans sa salle commune. Même si ça lui faisait mal de devoir l'admettre Potter était un mec très gentil malgré sa condition de dieu des Fanatiques, sexe-symbole de l'école, et gryffondor en chef.

Elle cessa de respirer quand elle croisa les yeux de ses frères et sœurs de cœurs. Eux aussi, ils savaient, et apparemment, l'heure du jugement était venu.

- Jordy, marmonna Bryan en abandonnant son plan de bataille de quiditch. Il faut qu'on te pose quelque questions.

En l'espace de trois minutes, toute leur maison était agglutinée autour de Jordy qu'on avait fait asseoir sur le canapé. Bryan, les bras croisé la fixait les lèvres pincé, le regard soucieux.

- Certains des poufsouffles, pour ne pas dires tous, ont entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet.

- Et vous me mettez sur la chaise des coupables parce qu'une paire de folles à cru me voir en train de coucher avec Potter dans le couloir des cachots ? demanda-t-elle en les fixant tous du regard un par un.

- Es-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Bart en se détachant de la foule. Il baissa les yeux quand il croisa les bleu rempli de tristesse de l'accusée.

- Je pensais qu'on était une famille. Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi. Je pensais que... Je croyais que poufsouffle était une maison différente des autres.

Jordy se leva ,croisa le regard de Susan, et jaugea son capitaine, meilleur-ami et camarade de toujours.

- Cherche-toi une autre batteuse pour tes matchs, Bryan, siffla-t-elle en fendant la foule. Elle s'arrêta devant l'escalier pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Et pour l'info, si ça intéressait quelqu'un, je me suis faite attraper par les Fanatiques, elles m'ont coupé les cheveux, et m'ont raconté des horreur dont vous n'avez pas idée.

Spart baissa les yeux, il venait de perdre sa sœur de cœur, ils venaient tous de la perdre pour des soupçons provoqués par un racontar comme tant d'autre.

- Vous êtes combien à avoir été au courant avant moi de ce qu'elles allaient faire ? Vous êtes combien à avoir réagit ? demanda-t-elle sans même les regarder. Je savais que vous ne viendriez pas et je ne vous en veux pas. Mais c'est Potter qui m'a aidé. Au final, il a plus de principes que vous tous réunit. Et ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Mais il vaux mieux que nous.

Jordy disparu dans les escaliers, son sac sur l'épaule, monta les escaliers rapidement avant de fermer la porte de son dortoir, ce fut seulement là, dans la solitude la plus complète, que ses larmes débordèrent.

En l'espace de quelques heures, elle était devenu une paria dans une maison qu'elle aimait par dessus tout et qui lui avait tourné le dos à la première occasion.

Ça lui faisait mal. Tout ce qu'elle croyait être leurs valeurs, tout ce qui la rendait fière d'être une poufsouffle, tout ça venait de tomber en poussière.

.

- Sérieux ? demanda un poufsouffle avant d'être pris d'un ricanement compulsif dû à un stress intense et une honte collective.

- On a merdé, marmonna un autre en croisant les bras.

- Vous croyez ? ironisa Bryan en les fixant les un après les autres. Vous avez tous mené une propagande pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans se couloir, mais et elle... qui y a pensé ?

Spart faillit lever le bras, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Il s'était posé la question et avait courbé l'échine comme beaucoup d'autres.

- Et toi ? répondit une poufsouffle dans l'unique but de plonger Bryan dans la honte ambiante qu'il semblait ne pas ressentir autant que les autres.

- Moi ? J'ai prévenu Potter que ces folles allaient s'en prendre à Jordy. J'aurais probablement dû y aller moi-même. Mais j'ai fait quelque chose.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix glaciale en sortant de l'ombre pour se planter à côté de Spart, c'était Eradie, une troisième année qui avait en permanence un livre sous le nez.

Même si elle ne le lisait pas, le livre n'était pas bien loin. Spart la connaissait très bien, c'était une sang-mêlé dont le père avait des affaires avec le sien.

La moitié des poufsouffle la dévisagèrent, l'avantage dans leur maison, c'était qu'ils ne parlaient pas en même temps mais chacun leur tour, comme des gosses bien civilisé pendant un débat.

- Vous êtes là à rejeter la faute sur votre voisin ou à essayer de les faire plonger avec vous... Jordy n'est pas la première à se faire persécuter hors de cette salle. Mais vous, vous avez cherché à l'accuser des racontars des folles furieuse que sont les gryffondors. Vous vous êtes déjà dit que notre maison était une belle farce ?

Spart garda le silence en suppliant Eradie de se taire, elle n'était pas d'une nature très sociable, et ses liens avec les autres poufsouffle n'était que cordiaux. Si elle continuait, elle allait s'en prendre une. Notamment par la voisine de Spart.

- On est là à faire semblant que tout va bien dehors. À faire semblant que les autre ne nous prennent pas pour des déchets parce qu'on les laisses faire...

Eradie affronta le regard de la voisine de Spart, elle ne cilla même pas quand la grande rousse fonça sur elle.

Spart ne pouvais qu'intervenir, il bondit en avant et fit barrage de son corps. Il y eu claquement et la joue de Spart devint rapidement violacé alors qu'il fixait la poufsouffle avec insistance.

- Vous savez, aujourd'hui, j'ai baissé la tête quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait pour Jordy. Je me suis sentit comme le dernier des enfoirés. Je ne nous laisserai pas recommencer une erreur pareil. Eradie est froide, mais elle dit la vérité, poursuivit Spart en les fixant tous droit dans les yeux avec une splendeur digne des Malefoy. Ici, on est nous-même, mais dehors, on agit exactement de la manière qui pousse les autres à nous traiter de déchets.

- Je suis fier de toi, Spart, sourit Bryan en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses cadets il passa une main autour de leur épaules et les pris contre eux avant de jeter un œil à tout les autres. Jordy est ma meilleure-amie, je la soutiendrai dehors, parce qu'elle m'a toujours aidé. Elle a accepté de devenir batteuse pour m'aider au quidditch alors qu'elle n'aime pas ce sport.

Spart leva les yeux et sourit, c'était la bonne décision. Poufsouffle devait devenir une maison fière d'elle et de ses valeurs. Ils devaient prendre leur envol.

- Jordy m'a trouvé un surnom, murmura Bart. Les autres..., ils se sont moqués de moi, mais pas elle. Je veux l'aider, affirma-t-il avec une force que beaucoup d'élève plus âgé ne semblait pas près de trouver au plus profond d'eux.

Finalement, les élèves semblèrent comprendre qu'il n'était pas seulement question de leur comportement envers Jordy, mais de leur façon de penser.

Dés le départ, on leur faisait sentir qu'ils étaient des moins que rien, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Et toute l'école allait le découvrir.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Eradie en effleurant la joue du poufsouffle après que la routine ait reprit avec un entrain nouveau.

- C'est rien, Eradie, sourit-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Elle était pour moi, objecta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. T'es trop gentil, Spart, un jour on abusera de toi...

- Je veux bien que t'abuse de moi, Eradie, rigola le garçon.

La poufsouffle rougit en demandant de l'aide à une aînée pour réparer les dégâts causés par la Poufsouffle en colère.

Ce fût la responsable du coup qui s'excusa en soignant la blessure du garçon blond d'un coup de baguette expert.

- Spart, murmura-t-elle très bas en lui jetant un regard gêné. Je suis contente qu'on soit dans la même maison.

Le garçon sourit face à la remarque de la jeune poufsouffle. Lui aussi, il était heureux d'être dans la même maison qu'elle, sans son intervention, il n'aurais peut-être pas trouvé le courage de ne plus avoir la tête baissée.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Vous êtes toujours là ? Oui ? Non ?

Alors que pensez vous de Spart et Eradie ? Ils ont une drôle de relation, non ? Un peu ambiguë ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, les poufsouffles, fiers de leur résolution, quitte leur salle commune. Vont-t-ils réussir à changer ? Vont-t-ils s'écraser ?

Harry fais aussi son grand retour. Au programme grande conversation et promesse de récompense très motivante pour Harry. A votre avis, c'est quoi ?

Je vous pose plein de question, n'es-ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à m'exposer vos idées.

Bien à vous,

Areïna.


	8. Chapitre 8 : physiquement lui

Me revoici avec le chapitre 8 : physiquement lui.

Je tiens à remercie Lixouille pour sa correction efficace et rapide.

Je vais faire assez cours, alors place aux réponses et je vous laisse en paix jusqu'en bas :

Cissy : Pour ce qui est de Spart et Eradie, tu tapes dans le millle ! J'ai décidé de laisser tout le monde vivre. Ginny en bavera plus tard. Je pense que la révolution pas de plaire. J'espère en tout cas. Bon chapitre !

Braled : Merci ! J'espère que se chapitre te plaira également !

Manoirmalfoys : Très ambiguë même ! J'aime bien se genre de relation, pas toi ? Les autres maisons ne vont pas avoir le choix. Tu imagines des serpentards en groupe qui savent tout ? C'est un peu le genre des nouveau poufosuffles. Personnellement, je prendrais la fuite. J'espère que tu aimeras leur changement.

Un énorme merci à Melusine78, IMB, Chronophageous et JeidoMaren pour leur mise en favorie et en followers.

A tout de suite.

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_Physiquement lui._**

.

.

Jordy soupira en sortant de sa salle commune étrangement déserte. Elle parcourut les couloirs en se faisait aussi petite qu'elle ne pouvait. Apparemment la chance était avec elle vu qu'elle ne croisa personne.

Elle entra directement dans la salle de classe hantée en permanence par le professeur d'histoire de la magie.

- Grady, marmonna Malefoy en se plantant devant elle tout en jetant un regard agacé derrière lui pour vérifier que les autres serpentards ou poufsouffle n'arrivaient pas.

Jordy et Drago était presque amis depuis que le Professeur Rogue les avait collés ensemble pour qu'ils étudient afin d'avoir une chance de devenir maître des potions dans le futur.

- Malefoy, répondit-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu couches avec Potter ? demanda-t-il sans une once de tact.

- Non, soupira Jordy. J'admets qu'il est sexuellement attirant, mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Je ne suis pas comme toute les Fanatiques qui ne rêve que d'une chose : que Potter les baisent jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouissent.

- Je te demandais pas tant de détail, répondit le blond avec un sourire. C'est rare que Potter menace les gens. Surtout des gryffondors.

Le serpentard ricana quand les autres membres de sa maison entrèrent, il les rejoignit ensuite en mentant honteusement sur l'objet de leur conversation.

Jordy soupira en ouvrant son livre tout en attendant le début du cours. Cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions ridicules.

Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Finalement, Bryan entra et s'installa à côté de Jordy pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se pencha et lui adressa un sourire gêné.

- Je suis désolé pour hier. C'est con et je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec Potter dans un couloir devant tout le monde.

- Heureuse que tu t'en rende compte, répondit-t-elle sèchement.

- On a décidé d'être moins trouillard, raconta Bryan pas vraiment surprit par sa réaction, elle avait bien réussit à haïr Potter pour une phrase et un geste qu'il avait prononcé et fait sept ans plus tôt.

- C'est bien, encore faut-t-il que ça arrive, siffla Jordy âprement en jetant un œil à Bryan. Ce dernier affichait un pauvre sourire.

- Ça arrivera. Au fait... Je refuse ta démission du poste de batteuse, j'ai besoin de toi. Donc tu continuera.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle. J'avais besoin de vous hier, et vous m'avez tous tourné le dos... Tu te rend compte que c'est Potter qui m'a serré contre lui quand je me suis mise à pleurer ?

La mâchoire de Bryan émit un craquement. Il se doutait qu'il y avait un truc entre les deux personnages. Mais que Jordy se mette à pleurer dans ses bras... Elle n'avait jamais pleurer ailleurs que sur l'épaule de son frère aîné quand il était encore à Poudlard. Et ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois si Byran se souvenait bien.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il en se faisant l'impression d'un amant jaloux. Il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça ferait mal à Bryan que sa meilleure-amie lui tourne le dos parce qu'il a eut une crise de débilité précoce.

- Disons que je ne le déteste plus, répondit la poufsouffle juste avant que le cours ne commence.

Bryan sourit en ouvrant son livre à la bonne page, il se mit ensuite à l'aise et s'endormit dans les minutes suivantes alors que son voisin, un autre poufsouffle soupirait lourdement.

.

Jordy arpenta le couloir en serrant les dents, elle gardait la tête haute, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Tout le monde était au courant pour la rumeur et déjà, on l'imaginait enceinte.

- Je te cherchais, souffla Harry en se plantant devant elle, un peu essoufflé.

- Tu vois, murmura un gryffondor en se penchant vers une naine de la même maison. Ils sont en train de parler de l'avortement.

- Je ne suis pas perdue, marmonna la poufsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel tant pour Potter que pour le gryffondor un peu fou qui racontait n'importe quoi.

- Will ! appela Harry en désignant le garçon qui venait de parler. Tu es devenue une commère maintenant ? demanda-t-il en dominant le garçon par sa stature et son air méchamment excédé par toute cette vaste comédie.

- Si t'as un problème, intervint Bryan en sortant de nul part, il aurait dut partir vers son cours de divination. Tu peux aussi te servir de tes couilles et le dire en face.

Surprise, Jordy se retourna et croisa le regard de son meilleur-ami directement suivit par d'autre poufsouffles à l'air tout aussi agacé.

- Vous avez un problème, vous ? demanda le gryffondor avec l'habituel complexe de supériorité envers les poufsouffles.

- Ouais, confirma une autre poufsouffle, en se plantant devant Will pour plaquer un doigt sur sa cage thoracique. Notre problème, c'est toi. Je sais que tu as envie de ne plus être puceau depuis deux ans, et je sais que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé une fille qui veuille de toi à part ta sœur, ajouta-t-elle avec condescendance en désignant la naine du doigt. Si t'as la rage parce que Jordy a des parties de jambes en l'air avec un dieu du sexe comme Potter... Tu devrais peut-être aller t'astiquer le manche dans un coin, non ?

Harry pris Jordy par les épaules et la mit devant lui pour éviter que le gryffondor remarque que son capitaine de quidittch était en train de rigoler sur la remarque de la poufsouffle.

Une fois déchaînés, les jaune et noir étaient encore meilleurs que les serpentards pour mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient tellement invisibles que personne ne faisait attention à savoir si ils étaient dans le coin ou non pour raconter leurs petits secrets.

Will rougit furieusement et s'apprêtait à frapper l'impertinente mais il se ravisa quand il remarqua la masse de poufsouffle rassemblés dans le couloir. Il était seul, et malgré tout son courage, Harry et lui n'y suffiraient pas.

- Tss, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons, directement suivit par sa sœur.

- On a décidé de se révolter, indiqua Bryan pour la seconde fois à Jordy.

- Vous savez, marmonna Harry en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la poufsouffle qu'il tenait contre lui. J'aime plutôt ce que vous avez fait à se pauvre Will.

- Il est de ta maison, fit remarquer un poufsouffle plutôt septique.

- Et alors ? J'aime bien J., c'est pas pour autant que je doit lui faire la gueule parce qu'elle est une poufsouffle.

- Si tu l'aimes bien... Alors on t'aime bien, trancha la poufsouffle grande gueule qui avait remis Will à sa place. Elle traversa la distance qui les séparaient. Et la troupe de Poufsouffle fit un espèce d'énorme câlin groupé avec pour centre Jordy et par extension Harry qui était accroché à elle.

Ils se dispersèrent ensuite pratiquement tous, alors que quelques uns l'attendait dans le couloir pour aller en arithmancie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, on dirait, s'amusa Jordy avec un faible sourire en s'écartant du gryffondor pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais tenir les Fanatiques à l'œil, répondit néanmoins Harry. C'est bien que les poufsouffles se soient révoltés. Ça te donne un air de leader de la rébellion, ce qui est très sexy.

La poufsouffle rougit brusquement alors que le gryffondor, absolument pas dérangé par le faire d'être en public, se pencha et plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Jordy avant de la serrer contre lui brièvement.

- Je doit y aller, Hermione m'attend à la bibliothèque. On se revoit ce soir pour la Potion dans la salle d'expérimentation après la dernière heure de cours ? proposa-t-il.

Jordy hocha la tête et rejoignit les poufsouffles désormais légèrement en retard.

- Comment ça se fait que vous étiez tous là ? demanda-t-elle à la dizaine de poufsouffle encore présent après qu'une autre dizaine soit parti comme elle était venue.

- En fait, on te suit discrètement depuis ce matin. On tourne, ajouta un poufsouffle avec un petit sourire. C'était pas bien ce qu'on a fait hier. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi si Potter ne t'avait pas sauvée. Et qu'on ait moins de principe qu'un gryffondor ...

- Ça nous plaît pas trop, acheva une autre poufsouffle. D'ailleurs..., il y a quoi entre vous deux ?

- Je lui donne des cours de Potions, répondit la poufsouffle. Et heum..., il a les mains très baladeuses...

- C'est Potter quoi, synthétisa une autre poufsouffle en ouvrant la porte de salle d'arithmancie déjà occupé par les serdaigles agacé de devoir attendre les retardataires.

Ils prirent place rapidement et se mirent au travail quand le professeur leur demanda si ils avaient un problème discrètement quand les serdaigles eurent tous mis la tête dans leur cahier excepté Lovegood qui regardait dans le ciel.

- Non, professeur, répondit Jordy avec un petit sourire.

- Si jamais, vous aviez besoin, vous pouvez me venir me voir, Miss Grady. Je dois dire que vous semblez... tous bien plus heureux depuis ce matin, ajouta le professeur après une légère hésitation.

- C'est parce que vous avons décidé de nous rebeller, répondit la voisine de Jordy avec un sourire de connivence.

Le professeur eut un superbe sourire en regardant la maison des jaunes et noir avec fierté.

- C'est très bien, sourit-t-il avant de se retourner pour aider un serdaigle en difficulté.

.

Jordy sourit légèrement en laissant les poufsouffles qui avait tenu à l'accompagner dans les cachots, Harry avait décidé de l'attendre en bas des escaliers. Ses camarades étant rassuré, ils avait fait demi-tour.

- C'est des véritables cerbères, plaisanta le gryffondor avec un sourire.

- Ils s'en veulent pour hier, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Sans compter, qu'ils ne digèrent pas le fait que tu ais plus de principes qu'eux.

- Les autres me reprochent souvent mes principes trop nombreux, confirma Harry sans trop voir où était le problème.

- C'était vraiment toi qui a insulté ma maison en première année ? demanda la poufsouffle quand ils furent à mi chemin.

- Nan, répondit-t-il heureux qu'elle ait douté que ce soit vraiment lui maintenant qu'elle le connaissait un peu mieux.

Jordy sourit légèrement. Elle préférait que se soit comme ça et qu'elle ait détesté le garçon pour rien pendait sept ans. Sans quoi...

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle de potion, cette fois, Harry ferma la porte sous le regard légèrement stressé de la poufsouffle.

- Je vais pas te violer, se défendit le gryffondor en s'installant sur le tabouret après avoir posé son livre de sixième année sur la table.

Elle saisit le livre et s'arrêta sur une potion de guérison assez complexe. Elle lui tendit la page et s'assit sur la table en sortant un livres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda le gryffondor en revenant avec des ingrédients pleins les bras.

- Je suis en train de lire, répondit-t-elle en le dévisageant, c'était tout de même plus que visible.

- Tu n'es pas censé m'apprendre la potion ?

- Tu vas te tromper pour que je fasse attention à toi ? demanda Jordy en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Ça dépend... Si je me sens seul, ouais, je le ferais, confirma-t-il en allumant le chaudron, comme les indications le recommandait.

- Je suis à côté de toi, indiqua la poufsouffle en levant les yeux de son livre pour fixer son "élève". Sans compte que je ne vais pas te tenir la main en cours. Tu n'es pas stupide, et malgré ce que j'ai put dire, ton cerveau n'est pas un trou noir. Donc... Si tu te concentre un minimum, tu devrais pouvoir m'avoir un A sans problème.

- Avec une récompense, je serais beaucoup plus motivé, indiqua Harry avec un sourire de canaille en plongeant les yeux dans ceux, bleu ciel, de la poufsouffle.

- Récompense étant ?

- J'aimerais bien jeté un œil en dessous de ta chemise, répondit-t-il sur un ton innocent alors que ses paroles ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Jordy vira au rouge tomate en se replongeant dans son livre sans répondre. Qui ne dit mot consent. Jordy ne dit rien. Elle consentait, mais elle était loin de le dire à haute voix.

Harry sourit en se plongeant dans sa potion pour faire des miracles. Il allait les mériter ses petites boutons, foie de Potter !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors ? Harry vas-t-il réussir sa potion ?

Je vous promet pour le prochain chapitre un lemon et une petite conversation Ginny-Harry très sympathique.

Impatient ?

A.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Erotiquement lui

Bonsoir !

Je poste tard aujourd'hui, mais je suis bien là.

Aujourd'hui, voici le lemon. Depuis le temps qu'Harry l'attendait !

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je répond rapidement au rewieuw et je vous laisse en paix. Vous me faites très plaisir à suivre cette histoire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise.

Braled : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira (je ne suis pas une pro en matière de lemon).

Cissy : Malgré tout, les poufsouffle ne sont pas des serpentard ! xD. Il vas y avoir des pensionnaires à l'infirmerie très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu aimerais le lemon et la petite discussion Harry/Ginny !

Manoirmalfoys : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma révolution ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour mon lemon et pour la "chaleureuse" conversation Ginny/Harry qui suit.

Riokou : J'essaye de posté régulièrement, alors pas d'inquiétude =) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ? Mais j'espère que mon lemon ne te fera pas rire ! (je stresse comme une folle).

17 . Harry : J'aime que mes chapitres te plaises ! Harry vas effectivement faire de gros efforts. (Il faut dire qu Jordy est plus attirante que Rogue quand même). Les poufsouffles ne sont pas particuliérement protecteurs envers Jordy, elle est l'une des leurs. Ils auront le même comportement pour tout le monde. C'est ça la maison poufsouffle à mes yeux. Pour les Fanatiques... Disons que Ginny est toujours vivante. Tu vas vite comprendre ce que je veux dire à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Ptitcoeurfragile : Te revoilà ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu soit de retour. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira. J'ai une grosse angoisse dessus.

Merci également à Drakus Von Carstein, Kuchiyume et Lylivans pour leur mise en follower/favorite.

Bon, vous l'aurez remarquer, je stresse comme un poison brusquement hors de son bocale à cause de mon lemon. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Un gros merci à Lixouille.

Bien à vous,

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 9

Érotiquement lui.

.

.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le gryffondor était claqué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant d'efforts alors qu'a côté de lui, on était tranquillement en train de lire en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

-J., j'ai terminé, indiqua-t-il fier de lui.

-Tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle sans même relever les yeux de son livre au doux titre de "Mandragore, Poudre, Liquide, œuf : Le duel des bienfaits." Un truc de maître de potion qu'Harry ne pouvait regarder qu'avec répulsion.

-Euh..., Harry jeta un œil à sa recette soudain inquiet. Ouaip, confirma-t-il avant de se tendre. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas, répondit la poufsouffle en claquant son livre, elle le posa sur sa table et se contorsionna pour se lever avant de jeter un œil dans le chaudron gigantesque.

Elle touilla la préparation, renifla avec méfiance, observa sous toutes les coutures la préparation et lança un œil méfiant au gryffondor.

-Ça mériterais presque un E comme effort exceptionnel. Tu doit rajouter de la poudre de corne de Licorne en toute fin de préparation que pour la potion ne s'affaisse pas. C'est une convention que le professeur Rogue est censé avoir expliqué en deuxième année, ajouta-t-elle en ajoutant la poudre quand Harry la luit tendit.

Elle tourna dans les aiguilles d'une montre lentement et se rassit sur la table comme de rien.

-Tu peux en mettre dans des fioles. L'infirmerie à toujours besoin de potion de guérison, acheva-t-elle en prenant son livre.

Docilement, le gryffondor vida le chaudron entier dans une bonne vingtaine de fioles qui virèrent toutes au jaune brillant.

-Et ma récompense ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

-J'espérais que tu oublierais, soupira-t-elle. On es bien d'accord que je ne fais plus ça pour les trois cents points que Rogue m'a promis ? demanda la poufsouffle avec suspicion.

-Bien sur, répondit le gryffondor légèrement excité. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la poitrine de Jordy recouverte par de la dentelle noir... Il avait faillit la violer. Il avait intérêt à avoir un peu plus de contrôle cette fois.

-Tu veux pas regarder ailleurs ? interrogea la poufsouffle.

-Si je veux regarder... non. Je peux pas regarder ailleurs en même temps, objecta Harry en ayant pratiquement l'impression de la forcer.

Jordy baissa les yeux et soupira en tirant sur sa cravate pour avoir plus de mou. Comme beaucoup d'élève, dont Harry, elle ne boutonnait par ses boutons jusqu'en haut, et sa cravate n'était pas non-plus nouée complètement.

En faisait abstraction de la présence du garçon, elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise.

Harry resta bouche bée. Si le soutien-gorge noir du train lui avait fait de l'effet, celui là allait carrément le faire exploser comme un éjaculateur précoce.

Qu'es-ce qu'une fille aussi réservée pouvait bien faire avec un soutien gorge à balconnet rouge et noir ?

Le garçon aimais beaucoup le rouge, et le noir tout autant.

-Tu essayes de draguer quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en expirant tout en se retenant de foncer droit sur elle, arracher son pauvre sous-vêtement et la prendre avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'appeler au secours.

-Heum... Ma mère aimerais que je ne soit plus vierge à la fin de l'année scolaire alors elle m'a forcé à mettre... heu... ce genre de truc, expliqua Jordy en détournant les yeux quand elle croisa la lueur lubrique qui courait dans le regard du garçon devant lequel elle venait de se déshabiller.

Si les poufsouffles savaient ça...

Harry sourit en se décidant enfin à faire quelque chose. Il ne comptait pas que regarder, ah ça non ! Il allait toucher Parce qu'Harry était légèrement pervers sur les bords. (très légèrement:p)

-Ça marche très bien, l'informa-t-il en plaquant un baiser par dessus le suçon qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou un peu plus tôt et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir vraiment remarqué. J'ai très envie de te faire des choses... que tu n'imaginerais même pas en rêve...

Il traça un sillon de baiser en remontant vers ses lèvres appétissantes tout en la tirant vers le bord de la table pour la coller à lui.

Installé comme ça, il était un tout petit-peu plus petit qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.

-Tu... Tu..., bredouilla-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Harry fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en passant ses bras de manière très inconsciente sur la chute des ses reins en collant son torse à la poitrine appétissante de la poufsouffle.

-Harry, souffla Jordy quand il cessa de l'embrasser pour descendre plus bas tout en laissant ses mains traîner un peu partout.

-Mm ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le sillon qui séparait sa poitrine.

-Tu... Je...

Le garçon aimais la faire bégayer alors que ses yeux était assombris par un désir croisant et que ses mains le plaquait là où il était, comme pour ne pas le laisser partir, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire.

-J'aime te toucher, murmura le gryffondor en laissant ses mains errer un peu partout sous sa jupe sage. J'aime te lécher, ajouta-t-il en passant sa langue sur le bort de la dentelle rouge et noir. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentiment la manifestation de son désir de part en part. Et j'aime que tu aimes ça.

Jordy ne pouvait pas ne pas craquer. Harry respirait le sexe de partout. Il était peut-être fait pour ça. Quel que soit la raison, il était complètement apte à lui donner des idées vraiment perverses.

-Je veux que tu aimes tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, prononça-t-il en embrassant le sommet de son sein droit tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Et... Et si... je... je veux... p... pas ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Alors je ne le ferais pas, promit-t-il. Tu veux que j'arrête ? interrogea-t-il en cédant à la tentation de glisser une main à l'endroit exact où il avait envie de se plonger.

Elle rougit, et secoua la tête tout en fermant les yeux sous l'intensité de la sensation qu'il lui procura.

Harry s'enfonça dans l'amour qu'il commençait sérieusement à porter à son appétissante poitrine, et notamment pour son intégralité physique et mentale. Sans parler de l'humidité qu'il sentait plus bas. Toute prête à l'accueillir. Et il ne se sentait pas le droit de ne pas le faire.

Il poussa un genre de grognement digne des hommes des cavernes quand il la sentit pousser un petit gémissement de contentement.

-Tu sais quoi, J. ? J'ai très envi de te faire l'amour. Là. Maintenant.

Elle souleva les paupières et darda un regard bleu orageux sur lui. Doucement, elle l'attira plus haut et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Prenant le baiser pour un "oui" en bonne et due forme. Il sourit, l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé une la souleva doucement et s'assit sur le tabouret tout en s'assurant que Jordy était bien installée sur ses genoux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry couchait avec une fille, ni avec une vierge. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à quelqu'un et il aimait ça. C'était encore meilleure que quand il avait couché avec une serpentarde complètement folle de sexe.

C'était la première fois pour Jordy et elle était plutôt bien tombée. Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était presque un expert. Et il avait été le plus doux de tous les hommes avec elle.

Comme un homme amoureux.

Jordy ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi... agréable et romantique, malgré le fait que ça se soit passé dans une salle de potion déserte et sur un tabouret.

-Je t'aime, J., murmura Harry en la serrant contre lui après s'être rhabillé rapidement.

-Je crois que moi aussi, répondit-t-elle en lui adressant un superbe sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour en se penchant pour l'embrasser goulûment. Dire que c'était en partit grâce à Rogue tout ça...

Harry était euphorique se soir-là. Euphorique, crevé, et définitivement amoureux. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé désert de la salle commune avec un sourire de crétin sur le visage.

-Salut, roucoula Ginny en apparaissant à côté de lui, vêtue du minimum vital pour avoir l'air d'une pute : jupe courte, décolté plongeant et rouge à lèvres rouges criard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla le gryffondor soudain colérique et non plus heureux comme un guignol.

-J'ai très envie que tu me baises, répondit la sœur de Ron en montant à califourchon sur le gryffondor coucher sur le canapé rouge au coin du feu.

-Tu sais, je viens de le faire sur un tabouret, sur une table de classe et contre un mur, soupira Harry décidé à mettre fin au rêve de gamine de la chef des Fanatiques. J'ai très envie de continuer mes activité par terre, sur un fauteuil, dans un lit, dans la salle des bains des préfets. Et aussi dans la bibliothèque. Le tout dans des positions diverses et varié...

-Ça m'a l'air d'être un putain de bon programme, roucoula-t-elle en se penchant.

-Tu ne le saura jamais, ricana le gryffondor en la repoussant. Parce que j'ai envie de faire ça avec la femme que j'aime. J'ai envie de lui faire des trucs tellement immonde que ta petite tête de crétine vireraient au rouge pour un mois entier.

-Arrête, je sais que tu m'aimes, répondit Ginny en se penchant en avant pour se mettre en valeur.

-Tu ressemble à une pute comme ça, se contenta de répondre Harry en passant à côté d'elle après l'avoir poussée sur le côté pour se lever.

-C'est Grady, c'est ça ? demanda la gryffondor pantelante de rage mal contenant.

-Approche-là, Ginny, même dans tes rêves, et je te jure que tu finiras chauve, avec une vidéo sorcière d'un gang bang que je prendrait le soin de te faire faire avec un tas de serpentards dégueulasse qui rêvent de prendre une gryffondor pour esclave. Et après, je diffuserai le tout à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Et crois moi... pour elle, je suis capable de bien pire.

Harry monta les escaliers de son dortoir avec un regard suffisant qui ressemblait à celui que Malefoy arborait très souvent. L'amour n'avait pas rendu Harry que fidèle, il était devenu un putain de jaloux prêt à toutes les débauches, et à toutes les méchancetés pour protéger la détentrice de son palpitant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors voila.

Comment avez-vous trouver mon lemon ? Hideux ? Pourris ? Immonde ? Désastreux ? Digne d'une gamine collège ?

Vous pensez que Ginny vas lâcher l'affaire ?

A.


	10. Chapitre 10 : diplomatiquement elle

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, je fais court. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction vous plaise. Nous ne somme plus très loin de la fin, il y a 13 chapitres en tout et voici le 10eme. Je n'aime pas vraiment les fics qui font trois kilomètres de long et 3000 chapitres. Quelque uns sont bien, mais pas tous...

Enfin, je cesse de philosopher.

Un énorme merci à Lixouille pour sa correction.

Ensuite place aux rewiews ! Elles m'ont comblés dans mon instant de doute.

Braled : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ce chapitre est plus calme. La suite sera plus interessante.

Miss-Malefoy : Peut-être que tu as une imagination débordante et que je me débrouille avec un clavier... Ou alors nous somme sur la même longueur de lemon... Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu, j'avais peur à se sujet.

Ptitcoeurfragile : Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plus. Je laisse notre couple savourer l'amour en paix sans rousse enragée, mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Guest : Je suis désolé, je ferais durer un peu la prochaine fois, j'ai du mal avec les lemons. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. Jurer ! (je ne crache pas). J'ai sauver les meubles on vas dire. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus malgré tout.

Drakhus Von Carstein : Excuse-moi, j'essayerais plus long la prochaine fois. Je crois que tu ma/mon sœur/frère (dure de le déterminer avec ton pseudo), je hait Ginny du plus profond de mes tripes ! Mais pas de la à la Gang bangée... c'est extrême ! Elle vas souffrir dans les chapitres à venir. J'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre sympathique.

kamomille : Merci d'aimer mon lemon. Ça me fait plaisir. Ginny fait profil bas pour le moment. Mais elle vas venir en force très bientôt. J'espère que çe chapitre te plaira.

Merci aussi à Scarlet Potter Black (es-tu la fille de James Potter et Bellatric Black ?)

Maintenant je vous laisse en pais jusqu'en bas de la page.

Bonne lecture.

Areïna.

.

.

Chapitre 10

Diplomatiquement elle.

.

.

Jordy sourit en observant Harry entrer dans les cuisines à l'heure du repas. L'endroit était déjà investi par une trentaine de poufsouffle et quelques autres élèves qui cherchaient la tranquillité.

Le garçon eut un sourire en la repérant. La poufsouffle observa Granger, alors que avec un petit rougissement Bryan faisait une place à côté de lui. À sa grande déception, ce fut Harry qui prit la place alors que Granger s'installant à face de ce dernier en murmurant un bonjour gêné au deux poufsouffle, Spart et Euradie.

-Salut, J., murmura Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tous les regard médusés des jaune et noir un peu prude. Particulièrement les plus jeunes.

-Joooooooooooooordyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hurla Susan en traversa la moitié de la table pour pousser la voisine de Jordy afin de s'asseoir. Tu sors avec Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement bruyant les yeux grand écarquillé en jetant des coups d'œil timide au gryffondor très amusé.

-On ne peux rien te cacher, Susan, répondit la poufsouffle avec un sourire.

-Ouah, murmura la jeune brune en dévisageant les deux gryffondors avec des grands yeux.

-Tu es qui ? demanda Spart en se tournant vers sa voisine au cheveux fou.

-Hermione, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire un peu stressé. Et toi ?

-Tu es la Hermione de Bryan ? demanda le blond en adressant un regard à Bryan qui partit dans un rougissement qui lui faisait perdre une grosse parti de sa prestance de capitaine de quiditch.

-Bryan ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers le voisin d'Harry. Elle le fixa pendant deux minutes la bouche ouverte avant de partir dans un rougissement digne d'une poufsouffle.

-Je m'appelle Spart Malefoy, indiqua le garçon blond pour la distraire, les yeux rempli d'une lueur rusée qu'il partageait avec son cousin serpentard.

-Tu es... de... la fa... famille des...

-C'est le cousin de Drago Malefoy, confirma Jordy avec obligeance, cette Granger aurait eut sa place dans les rangs des poufsouffles si elle n'était pas aussi courageuse.

-ça surprend, hein ? demanda Spart avec amertume.

-Personne n'est au courant que Drago à un cousin, tempéra Eradie, assise à côté du blond avec un livre ouvert au dessus de l'assiette dans laquelle elle pignochait. Tu ressembles à un Malefoy, tu as les cheveux, les yeux, et même les lèvres...

-Tu regardes mes lèvres toi ? interrogea le poufsouffle en penchant la tête, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres qui débordait jusque dans le gris de ses yeux.

-On s'amuse toujours autant dans ta maison ? demanda Harry en observant Hermione qui discutait avec son autre voisin sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Toujours, confirma-t-elle. Granger, appela-t-elle en se penchant pour faire son aveux, si elle voulait être amie avec la meilleure-amie d'Harry, elle lui devait au moins la vérité. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tes cheveux était un mélange des cheveux de Rusard et d'une coupe affro. Et aussi que tu pouvait baissé le bras quand personne ne posait de question. Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire une potion pour que tes cheveux ressemble moins à...

Elle croisa le regard surprit de la gryffondor et celui, plus sévère de Bryan, et même celui amusé d'Harry.

-A ce à quoi ils ressemblent actuellement ? proposa la gryffondor.

-Oui, voila, confirma Jordy en rougissant un peu.

-C'est très gentil, J., mais de tout ce que j'ai essayé... rien n'a jamais marché, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses cheveux sans s'offenser.

-Je trouverais, promis la poufsouffle. Ce sera pour me faire pardonner de cette méchanceté gratuite.

-Tu es la première à me le dire en face, confia Granger en baissant les yeux. Les filles... de ma maison... Elle le disent toute dans mon dos... Mais jamais en face.

-Ici, c'est la maison de la franchise, répondit Bryan avec un pauvre sourire angoissé. On s'y essaye tout du moins.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais beaucoup me plaire avec vous, répondit la gryffondor avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te coiffer quand Jordy aurais fait retomber le soufflet, promit une autre poufsouffle sous les approbations énergique de ses copines. Et tous les garçons de ta maison se rendront compte que tu as un très jolie visage quand on se sera occupé de tes... broussailleux sourcils.

-Félicitations, murmura Jordy en se penchant vers son petit-ami. Vous venez de passer la barrière anti-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle. Vous voila donc : amis des poufsouffles.

-Je suis plus que ton ami, ricana Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Jordy rougit avant de murmurer un "oui" tout en écartant le garçon quand elle remarqua que Susan les fixant toujours de ses grands yeux.

.

Jordy sourit en tournant entre les bras d'Harry tout en l'entraînant dans la salle d'expérimentation.

Les poufsouffles avait prévenu Harry que les joueurs s'entraînait toute la journée du samedi excepté après le déjeuné et jusqu'à la fin du repas du midi.

Il était donc parti récupérer Jordy avant le début de son cours particulier de Potion.

Ça faisait peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et, à la surprise d'Harry, la révolution des poufsouffle faisait couler plus d'encre que sa relation avec Jordy.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les Fanatiques s'étaient calmées après qu'Harry ait menacé Ginny. Ron s'était trouvé un tas d'atomes crochu avec les poufsouffles, mais la majeur partie féminine de la maison des rouges et or ne semblait pas du tout apprécier que le trio d'or traîne plus souvent avec les poufsouffles qu'avec les gryffondors.

Certain des garçons traînaient de temps en temps avec les autres. Et comme essayer les poufsouffles c'était les adopter, ils venaient assez régulièrement. Seamus avait même gueulé sur Ginny quand elle avait dit que les poufsouffles resterait toujours des perdants.

-Tu sais que j'ai des envies pas très catholique quand j'entre ici ? demanda le gryffondor avec un sourire.

-J'ai promis de faire la potion pour Hermione, répondit Jordy avec un sourire en se penchant pour embrasser le gryffondor qui venait de d'asseoir sur le tabouret de tous les crimes.

-Un tout petit-peu, quémanda Harry avec un sourire de chien mouillé attendrissant. (je connais le regard de chien battu mais pas le sourire de chien mouillé... un chien ne sourit pas ^^'')

-Si tu réussis la potion, et qu'on a un peu de temps, promit-elle en feuilletant le livre de septième année. Elle lui désigna une page, lui donna le double du temps nécessaire. Au total : trois heure et demi de potion.

-Trois heures et demi ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, c'est une recette compliqué. Et j'ai besoin de temps. Je t'aiderais si tu as besoin, ajouta-t-elle en plaquant un baiser sur le cou du gryffondor avant d'ouvrir une une page du gros livre qu'elle avait traîné avec elle. Elle sortit une autre feuille griffonné de sa poche et alluma le chaudron à côté d'Harry qu'elle venait tout juste de déplacer par magie.

Harry s'appliqua vraiment pour réussir sans la déranger. Elle avait commencé la première recette à côté de lui, et sa rapidité d'exécution, ses bref coup d'œil au bouquin, sans parler de son aisance n'avait rien à voir avec les capacités du gryffondor.

Lui, il relisait sept fois la même phrase, agissait avec précaution, et avait peur de se tromper.

Pas elle, tout ses gestes étaient remplis de dextérité. Ce fut encore plus impressionnant quand elle commença une seconde recette dans un autre chaudron au moment où elle eut un peu de temps d'attente. Apparemment les cheveux d'Hermione allaient avoir droit à une potion de la création de la poufsouffle.

Au bout des trois heures et demi, il avait terminé son chef d'œuvre et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il appela sa petite-amie pour lui faire admirer, cette dernière attendait que les deux feu terminent de bouillir en lisant à côté du gryffondor.

-Tu ne pas m'as appelé une seule fois, fit-t-elle remarquer en montant sur le tabouret pour ne pas se brûler avec son chaudron. Elle jeta un œil expert au mélange, tourna et fit face au gryffondor pour lui sourire pour sourire au gryffonfor. Effort exeptionnel, indiqua-t-elle en sautant sur son petit-ami.

Ce dernier en profitant honteusement il la fit tourner autour de lui avant de l'embrasser profondément tout en laissant ses mains errer sur son corps après l'avoir plaquée contre le mur glacé de la petite pièce.

-Il... Les..., murmura-t-elle sans parvenir à ne pas se frotter contre son petit-ami. Une demi-heure...

Harry comprit le message, dans une demi-heure, ils devraient être rhabillé et elle, concentrée. C'était tout à fait possible... Si il n'enchaînait pas le troisième round à un deuxième.

.

Jordy sourit en laissant entrer les deux gryffondor dans leur salle commune. Leur tableau ne s'ouvrait pas avec un mot de passe comme pour les gryffondor et les serpentards, ni avec une énigme à l'image des serdaigles. Non.

C'était plus compliqué et pourtant plus facile. Il fallait tout bêtement savoir à quoi ressemble la salle commune des poufsouffles. L'évoquer dans son esprit et le tableau s'ouvrait.

Dans le cas contraire, il restait fermé en s'excusant de la mauvaise réponse fournit.

Les gryffondors avait donc dut, très poliment demander au tableau si il était possible qu'il prévienne Jordy de leur arrivé, avec une demi-heure d'avance, afin qu'ils puisse prouver leur bonne foie.

-On rentre pas comme dans un moulin, ici, marmonna le gryffondor en embrassant sa belle en guise de bonjour.

-En effet. Et c'est la maison qui compte le moins de personne infiltré pour X raison, raconta-t-elle en saluant Hermione d'une brève étreinte. Et c'est aussi celle qui n'avait jamais personne tenter quoi que se soit.

Une partie des poufsouffles saluèrent les deux nouveau venu alors que d'autres les observaient curieusement. C'était première fois qu'il y avait autre chose que des poufsouffles dans la salle.

-J'ai ta potion, indiqua la poufsouffle en désignant le gros bocal rempli d'une couleur dorée un peu effrayante.

-On vas s'occuper de toi, annoncèrent cinq poufsouffles dans un parfait ensemble avant de prendre le bocal et de disparaître dans l'escalier.

-Tu en as pour au moins deux heures, annonça Brayn en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Jordy suivit le mouvement alors qu'Harry parcourait la salle commune des yeux.

C'était une pièce chaude, il y avait des tables aligné dans une partie de la pièce et une grande bibliothèque tapissait les murs du coin décidément pour les studieux.

De l'autre côté, c'était plus zen, il y avait des poufs partout, des canapés, des tapis, trois cheminé, et autant de personne pour animer le gigantesque espace.

-Dites votre salle commune...

-Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda Eradie, une poufsouffle qui ne se trouvait jamais bien loin de Spart. Harry se demandait si c'était elle qui tournait autour du garçon, ou si c'était Spart qui tournait autour de la fille.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil noir à côté de l'âtre et personne ne sembla surprit que le poufsouffle Malefoy prenne place sur le bras de se même fauteuil pour attendre la réponse.

-J'aime, confirma le gryffondor en s'installant à côté de sa petite-amie pour être certain que personne ne lui fauche sa place. Les poufsouffle était des gens simples, gentils et amicaux, un groupe pouvait donc devenir rapidement un attroupement.

Ils se mirent à parler de diverse sujet pour faire passer le temps, y comprit du quidditch. Sujet plutôt sensible.

Harry était capitaine des gryffondors. Spart, Jordy et Bryan étaient dans l'équipe des poufsouffles.

Finalement tout pris fin lorsque Hermione descendit les escaliers. Ses cheveux avaient un aspect normale qui semblait ravir la gryffondor au plus haut point. Ses sourcils avaient eut droit à la cisaille.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione en faisait un tour sur elle-même.

La meilleure réponse qu'ils purent lui donner fut le rougissement de Bryan juste avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite à toute jambe en cachant son entre-jambe. (ah ouai quand même...)

-Bryan a un problème avec moi ? demanda Hermione en fixant la place vide qu'avait laissé le poufsouffle.

-Non, répondit Jordy en remarquant que la gryffondor paraissait déçue de la réaction du capitaine des poufsouffle. Bryan est quelqu'un de plutôt réservé sur ses sentiments, Hermione. Il a mit un an avant d'accepter l'éventualité que nous puissions être amis. Et encore deux avant qu'il n'admette que je suis sa meilleure-amie.

-Il a pris la fuite. Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut même pas me voir en peinture..., murmura Hermione en s'installant dans la place vide.

-Ou qu'il ne voulait pas jouir devant toi, ricana Harry. Jordy lui donna aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtés en lui adressant un regard énervé, encore plus qu'au début de leur rencontre.

-Bryan n'est pas un éjaculateur précoce ! D'après ses conquêtes, il se débrouille même très bien !

-Pas aussi bien que moi, répondit le garçon avec suffisance.

-Tout le monde n'as pas couché avec les trois quart de la population féminine de Poudlard, répondit âprement Eradie depuis le fauteuil. Et au moins, Bryan est plus romantique que toi.

-Je suis un romantique, se défendit Harry avec véhémence.

-C'est pour ça qu'on fait l'amour presque tous les jours ? chuchota-t-elle. T'étais pas romantique quand tu m'as prise par terre dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Harry repensa à cette fois là, et aussitôt il arrêta le combat. Dans la salle de bain des préfets... Ça avait été chaud bouillant. Et ça avait duré des heures aussi.

A la fin, il était tellement crevé qu'il s'était endormit dans la salle commune et pas dans son lit. Elle ne devait pas être dans un bien meilleur état de son côté.

.

.

Me revoici.

Alors : que pensez-vous de mon Hermoine/Bryan et de mon Euradie/Spart ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Ginny revient en force. A votre avis, comme vas-t-elle s'y prendre pour atteindre Jordy en évitant la vigilance d'Harry ?

Bien à vous,

A.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Singuliérement lui

Hey !

C'est la fête de la musique aujourd'hui (non, je ne l'ai pas appris se matin, c'est faux.)

Donc, voici le chapitre 11 ! Singuliérement lui !

La personne vraiment singuliére de se chapitre, c'est l'arriver du fameux frère de Jordy. Il s'appelle Eric. C'est une terreur.

Je vous reparle de lui en bas du chapitre.

Place aux rewiews, maintenant.

Drakhus Von Carstein : Tu as raison, Drakhus c'est masculin. Mais on sait jamais. Si j'avais dit que était une fille, ça aurait été pire, non ? Harry est chaud comme la braise. Ginny s'accroche. Tu vas comprendre ou es le gros problème. Il s'appelle Eric Grady. Et il est très méchant (il faut peur à Drago Malefoy, c'est dire). J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Braled : Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

17 .Harry : Je suis contente que mon lemon t'ai plu malgré tout. Ginny ne lâche rien. Elle est comme de la mauvaise herbe. Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu (ni réfléchie) de décrire la coupe d'Hermione. Elle est comme ce qu'elle est dans les films. Ginny frappe. Tu utilises exactement le bon mot. Bryan est très intéressé par Hermione. Mais elle... elle ne savait même pas que le pauvre garçon existait. J'espère se chapitre t'intéresseras.

Ptitcoeurfragile : C'était une bonne idée. Mais Ginny passe à l'action maintenant. Elle prend l'occasion qui se présente. Tu vas voir. J'espère ça te plaira.

Kamomille : Je suis d'accord, c'est bien qu'ils s'entendent tous. Tu aimes Ron ? Soit. Que lui trouve-tu de bien à se rouquin ? Tu vas voir ce que Ginny fait à Jordy. C'est musclé. Plus que deux maintenant. J'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre.

Merci à Alcis et Benjiman pour leur followers.

Pour le moment, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

On se retrouve en bas ?

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 11

Singulièrement lui.

.

.

Jordy jeta un coup d'œil à ses adversaires. C'était assez étrange pour elle de jouer contre les gryffondors. Surtout alors depuis qu'elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe adversaire.

Ils avaient tous les deux fait un serment compliqué à Bibines pour assurer que dans les airs, ils seraient deux ennemis.

Et leur poste n'ayant pas vraiment de lien. Une batteuse et un attrapeur avait peu de chance de s'affronter, ils avaient donc eut le droit de jouer.

- Jordy ! hurla Bryan depuis les buts de l'équipes noire. Aide donc Spart !

Spart était un poursuiveur qui jouait très bien, et beaucoup mieux depuis l'an passé, il avait dû s'entraîner avec Drago pendant les vacances d'été.

- Facile à dire ! Rattrape tes balles et tait-toi ! cria Jordy en croisant le regard de Weaslette, dans ses yeux brûlait de la colère à l'état pu, voire même de la rage.

Jordy vit distinctement le cognart être tiré par les mains de la rousse, Jordy contra le tir habillement et le renvoya vers une poursuiveuse ennemie.

- Espèce de salope ! hurla Ginny juste avant de donné un coup de batte violent, Jordy ne pensait pas que la gryffondor allait péter un plomb comme ça.

Les coups directs pour les batteurs étaient strictement interdits sous peine de répudiation définitive ainsi qu'un retrait de cinq cent point pour leur maison. Jordy ne s'était pas inquiétée pour cette raison, elle aurais dû.

Weaslette afficha un air supérieur en observant la poufsouffle en train de couler à pic, la main toujours accrochée à son balai.

- Non ! hurla Harry en foncant vers une Jordy en train de foncé sur le sol. Il accélérera et soupira de soulagement en rattrapant sa petite-amie à quelques mètres du sol.

Elle s'était évanouie et du sang coulait de son bras gauche ainsi que de son dos.

- Weasley ! éructa Madame Bibines en sifflant l'arrêt de jeu. Où vous croyez vous ? Si Grady meurt... Vous finirez à Saint Mangouste, PAUVRE FOLLE !

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Bryan frappa Ginny, Ron tenta de s'interposer mais Spart lui donna un violent coup de poing pour laisser le temps à son capitaine de terminer le travail. Leur folie fut stoppée par le Professeur Dumbledore.

Puis Harry aida Madame Pomfresh à porter Jordy jusque dans l'infirmerie.

Sa panique était telle qu'il fut soulagé quand le Professeur Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie pour aider Pomfresh avec Drago Malefoy sur les talons. Spart, Eradie, Susan et Bryan profitèrent de la brèche pour entrer avec Hermione.

Il sentit l'étreinte rassurante de sa meilleure-amie, mais la peur sourde qui l'étreignit était aussi forte que lorsque que ses parents sont morts.

Jamais, Harry ne pourrait supporter ça encore une fois. Et sûrement pas à cause de lui. Il était responsable. Il allait tuer Ginny si jamais Jordy ne s'en remettait pas.

- Sortez-tous ! hurla Rogue en apercevant le troupeau multi-maison bien que principalement poufsouffle. Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Malefoy se tourna vers Harry, il jeta un regard presque désolé, avant de le frapper en plein visage. Harry lanca un regard rageur à son ennemie de toujours et s'apprêta à lui rendre le coup quand l'infirmière les arrêta.

- Arrêtez ! Fermez le rideau et attendez de l'autre côté !

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Jordy en effleurant son front de ses lèvres, doucement, il y déposa un baiser

- Potter, tu compte la violer alors qu'elle dort ? demanda Malefoy depuis l'autre côté du lit.

Pour les punir de leur actes, Pomfresh avait décidé de les parquer ensemble avec Jordy. Ainsi, ils ne se battraient pas et communiquerais pour la premiére fois depuis des années.

Le coup de batte de Ginny avait cassé le bras de Jordy. Normalement, elle aurais dû seulement garder un énorme bleu sur le corps, mais son corps avait été en état de choc et elle s'était plongée dans un sommeil réparateur dont elle n'était toujours pas sorti.

Dumbledore, dans son souci de préférence, avant donné le nombre exacte de point que Ginny avait fait perdre à Harry pour la récupération de Jordy.

Bibines, une ex-poufsouffle, avait tout de même réussit à sortir Ginny du quiditch pendant dix ans que ce soit en amateur comme dans les circuits professionnel, ce qui était un véritable handicape étant donné que la rouquine souhaitait devenir une joueuse pro.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu parviens à coucher avec une fille, toi, répondit le gryffondor après un silence.

- Du nouveau ? demanda Spart en apparaissant avec un gryffondor dont Harry avait oublié le prénom et Eradie.

- Nan, pas même un tremblement de lèvres, marmonna Drago en jetant un œil préoccupé à son cousin. Salut, Eradie, ça fait longtemps.

- ça remonte au jour ou tu m'as dit que j'étais une sale sang-mêlé qui méritait de mourir au fond d'un fossé, répondit Eradie sur un ton maussade. Mais étant donné que je me moque de ce que tu peux penser de moi... Je te pardonne et t'enjoins à la fermer la prochaine fois. Aussi pacifique soit-je, j'ai des limites.

- Désolé, mon père était à côté, je pouvais pas être gentil avec toi, se justifia le serpentard.

- Parce que tu sais être gentil, toi ? siffla le gryffondor en observant les deux poufsouffles. Harry avait encore oublié que Spart était le cousin de Malefoy.

- Tu me prend trop la tête pour que je le sois avec un crétin comme toi, annonça froidement le blond. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup mon cousin.

- En privé, précisa Eradie avant de se taire quand Spart lui agrippa le bras.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi, Eradie, soupira Drago. Je suis en accord avec moi-même. Tant que mon père vivra, je me prendrait des _endoloris_ si je fait mine d'apprécier un sang-mêlé. Tu comptes me faire une pique pour ça aussi ?

- Tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose, Drago ? J'ai le droit de refuser que tu traîtres Spart comme un bâtard parce que son père l'a fiancé avec moi pour mon argent, siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras pour affirmer sa position.

- Vous... Vous êtes fiancé tout les deux ? demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux. A votre âge ?

- Ça fait dix ans, répondit Spart avec un pauvre sourire. Eradie, arrête de t'en prendre à Drago quand tu le vois. Ça sert à rien.

- Il m'énerve, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Spart soupira, ça faisais des année qu'Eradie ne supportait pas Drago à cause de sa manière d'être en public. Même si elle connaissait la raison, elle ne le supportait pas plus pour autant.

- Pau... Pauvre... Gar...Garçon, murmura Jordy. Aussitôt, le gryffondor tourna la tête et sourit comme un idiot en croisant les yeux bleu de sa belle.

- Je me suis inquiété soupira le gryffondor en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la poufsouffle.

- Je vais... bien, répondit-t-elle en se redressant un peu. Tu as... un bras dans le plâtre ?

- Malefoy à eut la brillante idée de se battre avec moi pour que Pomfresh ne puisse pas nous jeter dehors, répondit Harry. Jordy me calme et elle le sait. Apparemment, elle calme aussi Malefoy.

- Tu veux que j'envoie mes chiens taper sur la Weaslette jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt ? proposa Drago, il brûlait de le faire depuis un moment, mais il savait qu'il devait lui demander avant de le faire par politesse.

- Ils m'accuseront si tu fais ça, répondit Jordy en se secouant la tête. Elle grimaça en bougeant involontairement l'épaule. Dumbledore lui a rien mis pas vrai ?

- Rien du tout, confirma Spart en serrant les dents. Bibines a quand même réussit à la radier du quiditch pendant dix ans.

- C'est bien, murmura la poufsouffle avant de fermer les yeux.

- Georgiana ! Bordel ! Y à personne dans se bahut ? Pomfresh !

- Qui à prévenu mon frère ? paniqua Jordy avec une voix blanche en remarquant avec horreur le visage de son frère apparaître derrière celui d'Eradie. Les deux poufsouffles saluèrent rapidement l'ex-Serpentard et ils prirent leur jambes à leur cou.

- C'est Bryan, répondit le frère de Jordy en poussant Drago d'un geste un peu dédaigneux pour prendre sa précieuse sœur contre lui. J'étais en Roumanie pour aider Charly à mater un dragon particulièrement méchant. Papa et Maman sont au courant ?

- Nan, marmonna-t-elle en rendant l'étreinte de son frère alors que ce dernier fixait Harry avec soupçon.

- Hey, le bouffondor, je veux un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Eric, c'est à mon petit-ami que tu parles, s'agaça la poufsouffle en le repoussant. Drago allait partir quand l'ex-Serpentard lui ordonna de rester.

- Je suis pas ton chien, Eric, répondit le serpentard en s'éloignant avec un regard dédaigneux.

- Petit con, marmonna le garçon. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es allé jusqu'où avec ma sœur ?

- Eric ! hurla Jordy en lui jetant un regard énervé. Laisse-le tranquille. Et ne pose pas de question auxquels tu ne veux pas réponse !

Elle se mit ensuite à tousser en marmonnant que c'était néfaste ce que lui faisait son frère aîné.

- Bordel ! Mais c'est Potter ton mec ? Tu pouvais pas prendre un toquart timide ? Ou un intello coincé ? Ce mec est un baiseur professionnel !

- Grand-frère ! siffla la poufsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne fais surtout pas attention à ce qu'il dit, OK ?

- Eric Grady est ton frère ? murmura Harry soudain tout vert.

Ce type était une terreur avant de partir deux ans plus tôt. Il avait terrorisé tout le monde excepté quelques serpentarsd. Les gryffondors n'avait pas été victimes du serpentard en raison du fait que se type était timbré et s'attaquait surtout à sa propre maison.

- Ouaip, Potty, répondit le garçon. Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? s'impatienta l'aîné des Grady en s'installant sur un tabouret à roulette.

- Heum... Rogue m'a demandé de donner des cours à Harry, répondit Jordy en taisant volontairement certains fait pour que son petit-ami ait encore des parti-génitale à la fin de la conversation. Les Fanatiques, l'ont apprit et m'ont persécutée. Harry est intervenu et m'a sauvée.

- Ce sont elles qui t'ont coupé les cheveux ? demanda Eric en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, tempéra la poufsouffle en grimaçant quand elle tenta de se redresser un peu plus. Après j'ai commencé à sortir avec Harry. Et la Weaslette, la cheftaine des Fanatiques m'a mis un cou de batte dans l'épaule pendant le match gryffondor/poufsouffle.

- Ce crétin de Bryan ne te laisse toujours pas quitter l'équipe.

- Eric ! le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en s'époumonant.

- J'ai un truc à faire, Potty, occupe-toi de ma sœur, ordonna Eric en se levant, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sortit d'une démarche traînante que Jordy déchiffra sans même.

- Il va aller frapper Weaslette, marmonna la poufsouffle.

- Ton frère est flippant, marmonna Harry en se penchant pour l'aider à se redresser. Il en profita pour passer derrière elle tout en restant sur le côté, ainsi, plus rien n'était en contact avec son côté gauche endolorie par le coup de batte.

Malgré toutes les tentative de Pomfresh et celles de Rogue, la blessure de Jordy n'était pas complètement guérie.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Mais il est tellement...

- T'as cru que j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou en apprenant que ton grand-frère adoré est Eric Grady, la terreur des serpentards ? J'aurais dû faire le lien moi-même, ajouta le gryffondor en plaquant un baiser sur l'épaule droite de la poufsouffle uniquement recouverte avec un morceau de la blouse que l'infirmière lui avait passé puis découpé pour laisser l'autre côté à découvert.

- Je n'avais pas envie que tu comprennes à quel point j'ai été protégé, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux tout en passant sa main droite sur celle que le garçon venait de poser sur son ventre sous les couverture. Les serpentards me laissent pratiquement tous tranquille à cause de mon frère, les autres n'ont pas autant de chance. Sans compter que j'ai Bryan. Même si on dit qu'on est une grande famille. Il y a des degrés. Je tiens beaucoup plus à Bryan qu'aux autres.

- J'avais remarqué quand tu as quasiment jeté ton pote dans les bras d'Hermione, indiqua le gryffondor en entament des doux cercle du bout du doigt sur le ventre de la jeune convalescente.

Harry sourit en embrassant de nouveau l'épaule de la poufsouffle, il lui donna un coup de langue appuyé avant de tracer un suçon sur son épaule. Il baissa son autre main remonta le bas de sa blouse pour glisser sa main vers son centre.

- Ha... Harry, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant face à la caresse intime. On... On est... à... han..., gémit-t-elle en serrant les lèvres pour pas gémir trop fort, in... infir... merie...

- Ton frère m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, répondit le gryffondor avec une innocence feinte. Alors je m'occupe de toi. En plus, ils n'y a que nous à l'infirmerie pour le moment. Alors autant en profiter un peu.

A cette instant précis, elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de s'être faite couper les cheveux, prise un coup de batte et avoir faillit mourir.

Parce qu'elle n'échangerait son petit-ami pour rien au monde.

Certes c'était un pervers patenté qui avait déjà couché avec plus de la moitié féminine de Poudlard. Certes, c'était un gryffondor bourré de principes. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le prenne de haut. Et il était très farceur. Mais Jordy l'aimait vraiment. Et il lui rendait bien.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voila pour aujourd'hui.

Alors que pensez-vous d'Eric Grady ? C'est quelqu'un de spéciale, non ? A votre avis, il vas faire quoi à Ginny ?

J'aime bien la relation Eradie/Spart/Malefoy pas vous ?

Bonne soirée à tous.

Areïna.


	12. Chapitre 12 : sincerement elle

Bonjour !

Bon, j'ai un tout petit peu de retard mais ça n'arrivera plus ! Promis.

Un gros merci à la bêta Lixouille pour sa correction.

Je vais donc faire simple : répondre aux rewiew et ne revenir qu'en bas du chapitre.

Drakhus Von Carstein : Elle vas effectivement souffrir. C'est assez rare les garçons sur FF, tu es une sorte de... licorne. Eradie est trop occuper à roucouler avec Spart ;) Mais c'est vrai qu'avec son caractère, elle pourrait frapper Spart.

Manoirmalfoys : Hélas, Dumbi ne punit pas. Le frère lui, par contre, il punit. Tu vas obtenir la répondre à ta question tout de suite. J'espère que la punition te plaira.

Ptitcoeurfragile : Eric Grady lui casse la gueule. Le coup de foudre n'est pas pour cette fois. Mais tu vas apprendre un truc croustillant sur la virginité de Ginny (personne avec qui elle la perd surtout...). J'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre.

Braled : Hélas oui. Non seulement pour les chapitres mais aussi pour l'histoire. Elle est presque terminée.

17 . Harry : Je ne sais pas si elle mérite vraiment ce que fait Eric, mais j'ai aimée l'écrire. Dumbledore à été honteux sur son coup, je suis d'accord. Pour ce qui est dans la raison qui fait que Drago est à l'infirmerie. C'est parce qu'il c'est lié d'amitié avec Jordy (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est aller vérifier la véracité de la rumeur quand tout le monde pensait arbitrairement que c'était vrai). J'en parle dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Un gros merci à Solinelg, Cello-No-Tenshi et Suzza pour leur mise en follow/favorite.

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

.

.

**Chapitre 12**

**Sincèrement elle.**

.

.

Eric Grady traversa l'école avec une prestance de dieu. Il se planta devant un roux et lui demanda où se trouvait Weaslette.

- Weslette ? répéta le roux sans rien y comprendre.

- Ginny Wesley, précisa l'ex-serpentard déjà agacé par se gosse au cheveux orange.

- Co... Connais pas, bredouilla le gryffondor apeuré.

Merde, songea le garçon en tournant les talons. Eric avait toujours cru que les roux était un genre de secte qui accueillait leurs pairs. Les Weasley en étaient d'ailleurs les leader à cause de leur sur-nombre.

Il comprit qu'il avait trouvé la bonne rousse quand il remarqua les boursouflures sur son visage. L'avantage avec la sœur qu'il avait, c'était que ses amis avaient le sang chaud.

Spart était un Malefoy, pas le plus pacifique de tous - c'était plutôt sa faiblesse passée - il avait fait des progrès depuis, qui l'avaient envoyé dans la maison des jaunes et noirs.

Bryan Hydan était lui aussi du genre facilement énervé quand on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aime. C'était sa timidité qui l'avait envoyé chez les Poufsouffle, il n'avait aucun problème de virilité.

Cédric Digori aussi avait une paire de couilles. Il avait embrassé Jordy sous les yeux d'Eric avec le jeu de la bouteille, beaucoup n'auraient pas osé. Cédric, si.

Eric était aussi satisfait par quelque autres, Georgiana savait s'entourer c'était un fait. A part peut-être pour Potty... Ce mec était un vrai serial-baisseur.

- Weaslette, cracha Eric en se plantant devant elle. On a un truc à se dire tous les deux.

- G... G... Gra..., bredouilla-t-elle en tremblant de partout.

- Fais ce que je te dis, siffla l'ex-serpentard. Je suis pas d'humeur à prendre des pincettes avec le déchet ambulant que tu es.

Eric s'arrêta dans une salle déserte et sortit sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas dérangé.

- Espèce de sale pute, cracha-t-il en passant une main autour de son cou gracile avant de serrer fortement, il la décolla du sol et la plaqua contre un mur. Comment as-tu osé frapper ma sœur ? Tu t'es prise pour qui ? T'es qu'une salope juste bonne à servir occasionnellement... C'est pour ça que personne ne veut de toi.

Il lut la désapprobation dans le regard de fouine de la gryffondor. Mais il n'en tint pas compte.

- Je t'ordonne de fermer ton grand clapet de suceuse et de baisser la tête quand tu apercevras ma sœur. Si j'apprends que tu ne l'as ne serais-ce que regarder de travers... Je m'arrangerai pour que tout le monde sache que tu es une putain de salope qui a participé à des trucs de pute avec un tas de serpentards il y a deux ans. Et ils sauront aussi que celui qui t'a dépucelé, c'est ce bon vieux Rusard... T'as pas cru que j'allais te baiser moi-même ? ironisa l'ex-serpentard en la lâchant. Il la poussa par terre et se pencha avec un regard cruel alors que les larmes de gryffondor se mettait à couler brusquement.

Un appel à la pitié qui donna juste à Eric l'envie de buter cette salope. Personne ne touchait à Georgiana. Personne.

-Espèce de conne, cracha-t-il en attrapant l'une des jambes de la fille. Il l'a saisit et d'un cou sec lui brisa l'os de la rotule, elle poussa un hurlement de truie égorgée qui ravit Eric au plus au point.

Il annula ses sorts, sortit et croisa Dumbledore dans le couloir.

- Il y a une gryffondor qui hurle dans une salle, Professeur, dit-t-il en fixant le vieillard avec une lueur de haine dans le regard. Vous devriez allez la réconforter avant qu'elle n'attrapa un rhume, la pauvre petite, faudrait pas qu'elle pleure...

- Monsieur Grady, un peu de respect, siffla le directeur de Poudlard.

- Je vous donne ce que vous accordez aux serpentards, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de passer son chemin.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie d'un pas traînant. Georgiana lui gueulerait dessus si elle apprenait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Notamment droguer Rosard, lui faire boire du polynectar avec l'un de ses cheveux et le faire coucher avec Weslaette. C'était l'un des trucs les plus crades qu'il ait fait.

- Goergiana, appela Eric en entrant. Il trouva la poufsouffle couchée sur le côté en train de serrer son petit-ami-serial-baiseur contre elle.

- Elle dort, murmura le gryffondor en levant des yeux d'un vert émeraude relativement rare vers l'aîné de sa petite-amie.

- Je te pose une question avant que je reparte. Ma petite-sœur est-t-elle toujours pucelle ?

- Nop, répondit-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Et ça n'allait pas commencé maintenant.

- Alors, t'as pas intérêt à l'avoir mise en cloque, Potty.

Non. Pas de risque. Harry était prudent, il avait apprit un sort pour empêcher ses conquêtes de tomber enceinte, il s'en servait avec Jordy. Il en avait un autre pour ne pas choper de MST avec certaines filles qui avaient traîné un peu partout, mais il ne s'en servait pas avec Jordy. Elle était vierge, il ne risquait pas de choper de saloperie.

- Tu diras à ma sœur que je l'aime, que je m'occupes des parents et que même si ça ne lui plaît pas, j'ai mis la Weslette HS. Si jamais elle ouvre sa grande gueule, Potty, envoie-moi un hibou. Et je te donnerais quelque chose qui forcera cette conne à demander sa mutation parce qu'elle ne sera pas capable de supporter une telle honte.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le gryffondor.

- Tu le saura si elle Weaslette fait une connerie, répondit l'ex-serpentard froidement. Il posa un baiser sur les cheveux de Jordy et tourna les talons.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Dumbledore entrait, complètement paniqué avec une Ginny en pleure dans les bras.

- Où est madame Pomfresh ? demanda le directeur en posant Ginny dans le lit en face de celui de Jordy.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry entre ses dents en remarquant la manière dont l'une des jambes de la gryffondor était tordue. C'était Grady-boy qui a fait ça ?

Il haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux tout en serrant sa petite-amie contre lui. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de toute manière.

Jordy eut la permission de quitter l'infirmerie définitivement trois jours plus tard. Elle n'allait pas beaucoup mieux, mais Weaslette se faisait persécuter par les nombreux visiteurs de la poufsouffle.

Elle installa donc son quartier général dans sa salle commune. Elle ne retournerait pas au cours avant une bonne semaine, le temps que son bras soit plus solide et qu'elle cesse de grimacer à chaque mouvement.

- Ma pauvre, marmonna une poufsouffle en s'installant sur la table basse. J'ai entendu dire que ton Potter couchait avec des filles pendant que tu étais coincée ici...

- Et tu crois tout ce qu'on dit après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? demanda la poufsouffle en levant les yeux vers sa vis à vis.

- C'est... Ça avait l'air diffèrent, bredouilla-t-elle soudain incertaine en détournant les yeux de la convalescente.

- Demandons-lui, il ne devrait plus tarder, indiqua Jordy en soupirant après avoir jeter un œil au tableau. Ça faisait peut-être peu de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais elle savait que Harry ne se serait pas fixé si c'était pour la tromper.

La fin des cours sonna et peu de temps après une nuée de poufsouffle s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune avec quelques gryffondors dans leur rang.

- Rogue s'inquiète pour toi, prononça Harry en se laissant tomber à côté de la poufsouffle. Hermione l'imita alors que Seamus se penchait pour saluer Jordy.

- Salut, murmura-t-il. Jordy se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues mais Harry ne sembla pas être de cet avis.

- Hey, ronchonna le gryffondor. Es-ce que j'embrasse ta petite-amie moi ?

- J'en ai pas, répondit Seamus en haussant les épaules tout en traversant la salle pour rejoindre un groupe de poufsouffles occupés à jouer au carte.

- Il ne faisait que me dire bonjour, tempéra Jordy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être jaloux et possessif, non ? demanda le gryffondor en se tournant pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sur, marmonna la poufsouffle en sachant parfaitement qu'Harry ne changerait pas d'un poil quoi qu'elle dise. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas trop qu'il soit aussi jaloux. C'était une preuve d'amour, non ?

- Je me suis arrangée avec Bryan pour que tu récupères tes cours. Par contre..., personne ne fait botanique chez les poufsouffles ? demanda Hermione en rougissant légèrement. il y a bien Londubat... Mais il écrit comme un cochon...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bryan ? demanda Jordy avec un sourire. Tu peux me le dire tu sais... Je lui arracherais les vers du nez de toute manière... Pour la botanique, tout le monde a arrêté, il ne reste plus que moi, quelques serpentards, dont Malefoy, deux serdaigles, et trois gryffondor. Je m'arrangerais avec Malefoy.

- On s'est embrassés, murmura Hermione avant de piquer un fart.

Jordy sourit et croisa le regard de la poufsouffle qui attendait son heure. Elle se raidit un peu et attira l'attention de son petit-ami.

- Es-ce que tu me trompes ? demanda Jordy. Mon amie ici présente me soutient que c'est le cas, se dédouana-t-elle en croisant le regard offusqué du gryffondor.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main, répondit Harry en dardant un regard dur sur la poufsouffle responsable de cette petite comédie stupide. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on me fait des avances que j'oublie J., et encore moins que j'oublie tout ce qu'on fait tous les deux. Si tu avais la moindre idée d'à quel point je suis satisfait, tu n'oserais t'asseoir nul part. Y comprit sur la table basse, le canapé, certains murs, ... et les tapis...

La poufsouffle rougit, bondit sur ses pieds et pris la fuite avec la vitesse d'une fusée.

- Évitez de me faire remarquer que je suis assise à un endroit où vous avez forniqué, quémanda Hermione en fixant le canapé comme si elle assise sur un mur. En plus, avec les blessures de Jordy... c'est pas... recommandé, bredouilla-t-elle en piquant un fart.

Jordy aussi était rouge, la manie qu'avait Harry de parler de leur vie sexuelle aussi facilement que de parler de l'heure du thé était assez gênante pour elle.

- En faite, si elle est au dessus, elle ne se fait pas mal, confia Harry avec un sourire insolant.

La poufsouffle lui donna un vilain coup de coude et changea de sujet avec l'arrivé de Bryan, se dernier rougit en apercevant Hermione ce qui fit sourire Jordy.

- Ils sont passé ou ? s'agaça Ron en trépignant sur la banquette du Poudlard Expresse. Ils étaient tous compressé pour rentrée ensemble dans le même wagon. Et ça avait été plutôt facile.

Hermione avait collé Bryan avec qui elle sortait depuis le bal de Noël qu'Harry avait organisé en tant que préfet. Bal auquel, le gryffondor ne s'était pointé que pour faire une danse avec Jordy puis disparaître pour forniquer dans un coin avec cette dernière.

Spart lui, avait poussé Eradie pour qu'elle fasse un peu de place, cette dernière avant docilement collé son fiancé sans un mot et sans quitter son livre des yeux. Bart et Susan étaient plutôt gêné, avec Ron, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être en couple.

Non pas que Spart et Eradie sortent ensemble. Mais pratiquement plus personne n'ignorait qu'on les avait fiancé l'un à l'autre. Bien que les deux n'en parle jamais sans y être forcé.

Vers le milieu de ce voyage serré - ils étaient neuf au lieu de six - Harry était parti faire un tour avec Jordy. Trois heures plus tard, toujours pas d'Harry ni de Jordy.

- Probablement en train de faire la bête à deux dos quelque part, répondit finalement Eradie.

Les deux jeunes poufsouffles rougirent mais ne firent pas de commentaire. Eradie avait beau n'avoir que treize ans, elle fréquentait énormément de personnes plus âgé. Sa famille était un véritable lupanar incestueux qui lui faisait suffisamment peur pour qu'elle ne rentre pas chez elle excepté pour les grandes vacances et uniquement parce que c'était obligatoire. Aussi était-t-elle assez bien informé.

- Eradie, t'a pas besoin de le dire. Je suis sûr que Ron ne posait qu'une question rhétorique.

- On sais jamais, répondit-t-elle en levant les yeux de son livre pour jeter un œil à son voisin. Eric dit toujours que les roux sont un peu attardés comparé au autres...

- Quoi ? hurla Ron.

- On a déjà parlé de ta manie de dire les choses trop crûment, soupira le poufsouffle.

Eradie haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre. Spart sourit brièvement en ignorant le gryffondor qui vociférait quant à son intelligence présumée.

.

.

Alors que pensez vous de la manière d'agir d'Eric Grady ? C'est moche pour Ginny quand même...

On comprend mieux pourquoi même les Serpentards en ont peur...

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. C'est passez tellement vite...

Comment voyez-vous la fin ?

Triste ? Joyeuse ? Surprenante ? Tranquille ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : égoistement eux

Bonjour pour la dernière fois.

Et oui, Professeur consternée pour élève appliqué est arrivé à son dernier chapitre.

Bon, je pense tout de même revenir avec d'autres fictions si je parvient à me dégoter une bêta.

Lixouille qui à corrigé toute cette fiction jusqu'ici à pris une pause. Je la remercie d'ailleurs pour tout son excellent travail. Sans elle, cette fiction ne serait pas sur fanfiction.

Je tient à remercier tout ceux qui liront cette fiction et particulièrement mes rewiewer (surtout les fidèles).

Un énorme merci à :

Drakhus Von Carstein : Rusard à tuer la mère d'Hermione ? Tu es sur ? Tu es sombral alors. =) La fin te plait-t-elle ? J'espère bien retomber sur tes commentaires un jour !

Manoirmalfoys : Je suis contente que tu es aimé la réaction d'Eric. J'espère que cette fin te plaira.

Ptitcoeurfragile : J'aime aussi Eric =) J'espère que cette fin te plaira. Tu te rendra d'ailleur compte qu'Eric tient beaucoup de son père.

17 . harry : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il n'est pas commode comme mec. On vas dire que Ron sortira avec Lavande Brown comme ça il ne finira pas tout seul. J'espère que tu ne trouvera pas trop la fin précipiter. J'avoue avoir des petits problèmes pour écrire les fin de mes fictions. Excuse-moi pour ça.

Voila, je vous retrouve à la fin ?

.

.

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Égoïstement eux._**

.

.

Jordy poussa un hurlement quand l'orgasme la frappa. La buée sur la fenêtre du wagon presque désert rendait le paysage un peu flou et pourtant familier. Ils étaient presque à Londres.

Harry soupira, lui aussi conscient qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-Au moins j'aurai pu réaliser mon dernier fantasme, marmonna-t-il en se retirant du corps de sa petite-amie, il l'aida à se rhabiller, murmurèrent plusieurs sort pour faire disparaître les traces de leurs actes et remit ses vêtements en ordre.

Comme prévu, Harry avait obtenue un Effort exceptionnelle à ses ASPICS. Bien qu'elle ait renoncé à la carotte des points de Rogue et qu'elle le lui ait dit. Le professeur lui avait tout de même donné les trois cent points.

Ainsi qu'une centaine de plus à elle comme à Malefoy pour les féliciter du poste qu'ils avait obtenu pour la rentrée prochaine.

La foule des poufsouffles n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur maison était arrivé deuxième au tournoi des quatre maison. Juste après celle des Serpentards. Les gryffondors suivaient, et c'était les serdaigles qui fermaient la marche.

-Quand je pense que tout a commencé quand tu as ouvert ce même compartiment et que tu m'as vu en soutien-gorge, marmonna Jordy avec nostalgie en effleurant le bras du gryffondor avec une sensualité inconsciente.

La frénésie d'Harry quant à leurs rapports ne s'était même pas atténuée après neuf mois de séance intensive seulement interrompu par les vacances.

-On devrait rejoindre les autres, souffla la poufsouffle.

-Plus tard, promis le gryffondor en se laissant tomber sur l'une des banquettes, il l'attira à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Quand je pense qu'après, on se verra beaucoup moins souvent.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Monsieur le futur Auror aura plein de longues missions, répondit Jordy avec un faux sourire.

-Certes. Mais tu réussiras à ne pas sauter sur Malefoy ? Tu le fréquenteras beaucoup après tout... Et il n'est pas vilain..., bouda le garçon.

-On veux tous les deux devenir Maitre des potions, répondit Jordy. Et je te rappelle qu'on habite dans la même ville. Et que je t'aime, acheva-t-elle en lui donnant un cou de langue sur le nez.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de quitter le compartiment qu'ils avaient verrouillé à coup de sortilèges. Ils rejoignirent les autres quand il furent arrivé à la gare.

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda Ron en leur jetant un regard désespéré.

-Partis baiser comme des bêtes, répondit Harry. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Parce que j'ai dit qu'Eric pensait que les roux étaient des attardés, expliqua Eradie. Elle et Spart étaient les seuls à ne pas s'activer pour sortir du wagon alors que le train était à quai.

-Vous campez là ? demanda l'ex-gryffondor alors que Jordy remerciait Bryan de lui avoir descendu sa valise.

-On attend qu'il y ait moins de monde. Et comme personne ne nous attend, on a le temps, expliqua Spart en haussant les épaules tout en s'étirant.

La wagon se vida donc presque intégralement et une fois le chaos passé, Harry tira la main de Jordy, le meilleur-moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, et se planta devant son parrain.

-Sirius ! dit-t-il avant d'échanger une grosse accolade avec son parrain et tuteur légal.

-Fiston, sourit le ténébreux Sirius. Il lâcha son filleul et fixa Jordy avant d'afficher un sourire de lover. Demoiselle, voulez-vous que je vous montre ce qu'est le sexe avec un homme qui sait y faire ?

-Hey ! s'offusqua Harry en passant un bras devant Jordy. C'est à ma petite-amie que tu parles ! Tu coucheras pas avec elle tant que je serais vivant ! Et même quand je le serais plus !

-Du calme, ricana le ténébreux en écartant son filleul pour serrer l'ancienne poufsouffle contre lui. Tu es la fameuse Jordy Grady ? Je me souviens d'avoir eut un Grady dans ma promotion... Un putain d'emmerdeur...

-L'emmerdeur te rappelle qu'il t'a mis une raclé au quidditch pour ton dernier match, répondit la voix autoritaire du père de Jordy en apparaissait avec sa femme, une petite brune qui affichait un sourire un peu stressé, et Eric.

-Tu as une fille à poufsouffle ? s'étonna Sirus en échangeant une poignée de mains avec le père de Jordy.

-Et un fils à serpentard. J'ai l'impression que les gênes marchent une fois sur deux, ironisa l'homme. Il se tourna vers sa femme occuper à jeter un coup d'œil plus ou moins discret vers le décolleté léger de sa fille. Je suis bien le père de Georgiana ?

-Bien sur chéri, répondit sa femme en se penchant à l'oreille de sa fille. Alors ces sous-vêtements, tu as attraper des hommes ?

-Juste un, répondit Jordy en virant au rouge quand sa mère regarda Harry des pieds à la tête avec un lueur appréciatrice.

-Il es plutôt pas mal, statua la mère de Jordy. Je n'ai plus qu'a marier mon fils et je mourrai en paix.

-Mon amour, tu n'es pas encore morte, répondit son mari en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jordy ignora sa famille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour saluer son petit-ami avant de s'éloigner avec ses parents et son frère.

-Eh bien, murmura Sirius. Quand je pense qu'à la rentrée dernière tu ne voulais même pas te fixer. Tu as une corde autour du cou... Et elle à l'air en plomb étant donné comment tu regardes le postérieur de cette fille...

-Hum... Quand tu goûteras au sexe avec sentiments, tu ne serais plus capable de t'en passer, répondit Harry avec un sourire en tirant sa valise tout en s'éloignant de la gare.

-Faudrait encore que je trouve une fille capable de répondre à toutes mes envies sexuelles, ironisa Siruis pas vraiment convaincu.

.

.

Harry jeta un œil critique au ventre d'Hermione. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme si il allait voir à travers sa couche de vêtement et ses entrailles. Il avait dut mal à se dire que cinq ans plus tôt, ils quittaient Poudlard. Ça lui paraissait presque une autre vie.

-Comment Bryan a pu te mettre enceinte avant le mariage ? demanda le gryffondor en se calant au fond de son fauteuil.

Il avait emménagé avec sa femme depuis prés de trois ans. Ça le rendait nostalgique de penser qu'il était amoureux de la même femme depuis six ans.

-Il m'a embrassé, caressé et puis a pris ma virginité. Dans notre innocence, on a oublié de se protéger, acheva Hermione avec un sourire amoureux en caressant son ventre.

-Vous avez couché ensemble cinq ans après votre rencontre ? hurla Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait tenu quoi ? A peine trois semaines avant de coucher Jordy.

-Ça te pose un problème ? demanda Bryan en apparaissant les bras chargés des apéritifs alors que Jordy entrait, un sourire flottant sur le visage et un ventre beaucoup moins rebondi que celui d'Hermione.

Ils avaient décidé d'essayer d'avoir un enfant pour fêté Noël en beauté. Elle était tombé enceinte assez rapidement, sans doute grâce à leurs multiples activités...

Harry avait toujours cette espèce de frénésie sexuelle avec Jordy, particulièrement quand il rentrait de mission. Sans doute pour se prouver qu'il était en vie après être passé à côté de la mort.

-Chéri, murmura Jordy en s'installant à côté de lui pour lui rappeler sa promesse. « Ne pas jouer au « serial-baisseur » comme le disait si bien le beaux-frère d'Harry.

Eric faisait une fixation sur ce mot. Tant et si bien que pendant le mariage. Il avait commencé son discourt par « Je sais que le serial-baiseur ne mérite pas ma petite-sœur, mais le divorce existe et pour le moment elle semble heureuse avec le quetard... »

-Et Spart, il est passé où ?

-Probablement occupé avec Eradie.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient rompu, intervint Bryan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils n'ont pas rompu. Jamais ils n'ont été ensemble, répondit Jordy en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est vrai que Spart a décidé de rompre ses fiançailles avec Eradie récemment .

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je les croyais amoureux tous les deux moi, marmonna Hermione en soupirant quand Bryan lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

-C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là depuis le début, soupira Bryan. En fait, le père de Spart a fiancé son fils avec Eradie pour de l'argent. Peut-être que Spart a pris l'argent mais qu'il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ou bien, peut-être que Spart est tombé amoureux d'Eradie et qu'il veux qu'elle sache qu'il épouse Eradie et pas la fortune de sa famille, proposa Jordy avant de fermer les yeux soudain fatiguée.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'ancien gryffondor.

-Oui, je vais bien, prononça-t-elle avec un faible sourire. J'en suis seulement à mon quatrième mois et j'ai l'impression que ça en fait le double... Et ne commence pas à me couver, ronchonna-t-elle. Tu sais que Drago ne me laisse même plus rester début plus d'une heure pour mes potions ?

-Pour une fois qu'ils sert à quelque chose, maugréa Harry en attirant sa femme contre lui.

-Je vais bien, tempéra-t-elle. Le médicomage a dit que c'était normal.

Harry hocha la tête pas vraiment rassuré, il l'embrassa doucement et la garda contre lui pendant le reste de la conversation.

Il aimait trop sa femme pour supporter qu'elle souffre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors il priait Merlin.

.

.

Harry sourit en saluant son fils de la main tout en serrant sa femme de l'autre. Il prenant un coup de vieux en regardant son fils entrer dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois.

-On va enfin avoir du temps, murmura Jordy en levant les yeux vers son mari.

-Du temps ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire faussement innocemment.

Elle se rembrunit avant de détourner les yeux. Voila que c'était elle qui réclamait ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire que beaucoup moins à cause de leur fils.

-Je blague, rigola Harry en la retournant pour l'embrasser goulûment. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse reprendre nos occupations.

Jordy sourit, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rendit le baiser de son mari avec ardeur. Quand elle pensait que le jour de sa septième année, elle lui avait fait les gros yeux parce qu'il l'avait bousculé, et qu'elle était à deux doigt de lui balancer un _avada kadavra_... Ça lui paraissait une autre vie.

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Moi aussi, Madame Potter, sourit-t-il en l'entraînant vers la sorti.

.

.

Un happy end parfait, n'es-ce pas ?

Peut-être trop.

Qu'avez vous pensez de cette fic ? Vous avez aimez ? Mitigée ?

A bientôt. =)


End file.
